Everything weve been through
by xhalleonlatsyrc
Summary: Set in ShadowDance. Kitty brings Lance back to Illinois, &get into alot of situations with him. Plus a new mutant for Ray 'cos I thought he's the only one with no girlfriend. Still, major LANCITTY!
1. The Dance Drill

As the morning sun streamed into the institute for gifted youngsters, Kitty Pryde phased through the wall, all suited up in her X-men uniform, yawning and almost bumping into Rogue along the way too. "Not enough sleep? You and Lance were still on the phone at 1:30! So, did you ask him?" Rogue said with another one of her goth looks.

"To the dance? No. You know what everyone around here would say," said Kitty, putting up her hair with her all-time favorite hair band. Rogue muttered loudly under her breath," who cares?" Folding her arms, Kitty asked," hey, have you asked Scott yet? You better hurry before jean moves in." It definitely hit a cord _somewhere_. Rogue raised an eyebrow," listen, the last time I danced with a guy, he nearly ended up in coma."

"But Scott knows! He wouldn't touch you." "No touching?" Rogue laughed," sounds like a fun way to dance huh? I think I'll pass."

Rogue slammed her fist at the elevator button with her fist and sarcastically, she said to Kitty," besides, what's the point of going anyway? To just "dance" doesn't sound very exciting to me." Kitty sighed as she trailed after Rogue into the elevator, "yeah, well, if you don't wanna' go, guess I can't do much, huh?"

Just as the door of the elevator was about to slam shut for good, they heard Jean calling for them to hold the elevator door open. Kitty pressed on the 'open' button just in time as Jean ran in hurriedly with a smile. "Sorry, guys. Forgot to set my alarm," she said, pushing her hair back.

"Why do we have to be at this session anyway? This is just a test for Kurt," Kitty said, still a little sleepily. Jean begins her drill all over again," because it's important to know our..." However, in mid way, Rogue cuts straight in,"...strengths and weaknesses. Yeah, yeah, we know the drill," said Rogue. She waves Jean off and stalks out of the elevator, looking pretty upset. "What's _her_ problem?" jean wanted to know.

"Oh, she's just bummed about the girls dance. You know, her 'no touching' thing?" Kitty answered. "So, you going with Duncan?" "Oh, he thinks so. He even bought the tickets already. I just might havta' disappoint him...," Jean said with a smug look on her face. Kitty stares after Jean and runs to catch up with her.

As they entered the planning room, they found the rest of the X-men already gathered there. Forge strap a funny looking machine onto Kurt, loading him full of equipment as if World War III was coming or something.

"Hey, what's with the Halloween get-up?" Kitty asked, nudging Evan in the side. Evan yelped," hey, watch it K-girl! That machine s'pose to let Kurt port into anywhere in the globe. The _get-up _meant to slow him down so he can get some info about the other dimension.

Kitty shuddered as a word escaped through her lips. "Freaky."

Everyone waved Kurt off as he ported himself to god-knows-where. "So? Who're you going with to the dance anyway?" Evan asked Kitty. "I…don't know yet. How'd bout you yourself?" "I'm going with that girl in my Spanish class." Kitty tilts her head to one side. "Oh, I know who! Natasha Blaire right? Ok, I confess. I may, like, may be asking…"

Evan snapped in," Ha! I know who! Avalanche right? Am I right?" Kitty said with a somewhat nasty attitude," Keep your voice down, Evan. Do you want everyone to hear us? Look, like, don't breathe a word to anybody, OK? Especially NOT Scott. You know him."

Evan acted pretty cool about the whole thing. "Right, got it K-girl. Besides, I'm s'pose to meet some of my friends for skate meet now."

"Hey, aren't we suppose to wait for Kurt to come back?" Kitty asked. She noticed Storm was talking to Professor Xavier and Beast and had her back to them.

"Nah..! Just say I'm…uh…I hafta go to school early for some project meet or something. Auntie O will never know and she probably won't mind me going either," Evan said with a happy-go-lucky attitude, and dashed out before anyone could spot him gone for good, "Later Alligators!"

"Oh, sure. Later," Kitty said under her breath.

As the school day starts, Kitty begins searching around for Lance. Biting her under lip, Kitty played the asking-Lance verse in her mind again. As many times as she had practiced in front of the bathroom mirror starting from last night, it never seemed to be good enough. Sure, she'd liked Lance but she wasn't about to let it all out. At least, not yet.

As Kitty turned round the corner, she spotted Lance drinking from the water cooler. "Come on, what are you waiting for, Pryde? Just do it!" Kitty said to herself. Easier said than done that is.

Plucking every single ounce of cool-ness in her body, Kitty walked towards Lance.

"Hi, Lance," Kitty begun pretty cool-ish," what's up?" Lance wiped the moisture off his lips with the back of his gloved hand. Be cool, you idiot! Lance told himself," try not to look too desperate or anything. At least, not her, not now." he remembered what happened last night in the boarding house. Sheer madness and mayhem.

"Ha! Chances are the kitty-kat ain't gonna ask him," Todd Tolensky, the fly-eating mutant said." Nah, I bet Lance'll be asked," Pietro said. Blob bet that Lance'll be asked too.

"Woah, cool! The what...Oh, i know! Brotherhood Betting Bash! Ha! Sounds good to me." Tabitha grinned. "Shut up guys or eat rubble!" Lance gritted his teeth. "Ooh, Lance the richter scale's gonna' like erupt gang! Let's all split!" Toad chuckled, taking Lance's words for nothing.

"I'm gona, yeah," Pietro said as he zipped out of the living room (if it actually looked like one that is) instantly, just as Lance brought half of the pizza-stained ceiling down with a mad look.

(Back to the hall, people!) "It was fun talking last night," Kitty admitted, hugging a few books to her chest tightly. Lance had his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, well, see you around," Lance said quickly and started to walk away. In his head, "Lance wished Kitty would hurry up and ask him., if she planned to.

"Uh, Lance..." Kitty hurried to catch up with him. "Would you like...i mean...would you like to go to the dance with me?" Lance turned around, wondering what to do next. Play hard to get, duh? Where'd your head go, Alvers?

Lance placed his right index finger on his throat," I'll have to think about it." "Oh, okay, I understand...let me know." Kitty had a very disappointed look on her face.

Lance smiled and before Kitty could get very far, he said," hey, Kitty! I thought about it and the answer is yes." Kitty looked back, "hm..."

She started to walk away. Lance's thoughts jumbled inside his head. She asked! She really did ask me! Without much thinking, Lance let his bottled excitement out. "Alright!" Lance said, forgetting his power to erupt and cause tremors.

A slight tremor passed through the hall way faster than the speed of light. Kitty stood her ground and looked back, as Lance looked at her sheepishly.

During Kitty's Honors Social Studies class, Kitty kept thinking about what happened just now between Lance and her. Lance agreed...oh, like, wow! For a moment there, she almost thought Lance will say no.

Kitty drew cute little heart-shapes in her book, a dreamy smile spread across her lips. It was almost too good to be true. She remembered Lance joining the X-men. Before his leave, she just couldn't help it but feel lousy about about the whole darn thing. She was disappointed.

Why? Why'd he want to leave? Didn't he liked to be near her? Yeah, just that he couldn't and probably would never fit into the X-men. Not now, not ever. As much as Kitty would love having him around, everybody was sure to say 'no' to it.

Kitty drew cute little heart-shapes in her book, a dreamy smile spread across her lips. It was almost too good to be true. She remembered Lance joining the X-men. Before his leave, she just couldn't help it but feel lousy about about the whole darn thing. She was disappointed.

Why? Why'd he want to leave? Didn't he liked to be near her? Yeah, just that he couldn't and probably would never fit into the X-men. Not now, not ever. As much as Kitty would love having him around, everybody was sure to say 'no' to it.

She remembered the kiss. Yes, she sure did. That was her very first kiss she had given to anyone (minus her parents). Lance was special. Not only inside but outside and every part and bit of him too. He may be a jerk but he was a _good_ jerk. Yeah, he sure was... ...

A loud voice barked at Kitty," Miss Pryde! Being one of my best students, I expected more from you." "Sorry, Mrs.B, I promise it wouldn't, like, happen again." Mrs.B said gruffly," yes, yes, because if it does happen, Pryde, you'll be joining me for tea. Now class, let's go back to page 53..."

Mrs.B had her back to kitty. Kitty flipped to the back of her Social Studies book, smiling at a picture of her and Lance, taken at one of the 'Neoprint' machines in the mall.

The picture had Kitty placing her arms round Lance's neck and their bodies pressed closer than close to each other. "Yes, the feeling's mutual...and I love it to pieces." Kitty had whispered to herself as her fingers ran slowly across the picture she'd treasured so much.

"Vhat? No vay am I going backz in zere vith **ZAT** lurking aroundz," Kurt said, shaking his head, no. The screen showed a monster with huge eyes and teeth larger than one of his arms."Right, big deal. I come with you this time, elf, just in case," Wolverine volunteered, putting his arm round Kurt, whom didn't look very happy at all.

As they ported away to the other dimension, Scott went up to Forge, asking if the monsters had any chance of coming to this dimension. "Pretty slim, I'd say, but I can't be 100 sure of course."

"So, what if they do anyway?" Kitty wanted to know. Forge darkened," I'd say we got ourselves a real mess here, guys."

" Hey, hey, HEY!" Pietro yelled as he entered the messed living room. Tabitha was doing her mails, putting a different colored nail polish for every nail while whistling an unknown tune. Fred A.K.A Blob was stretched out on the ground, snoring away as Toad drew on his face with a black marker.

"Yeah, Speedy? What's up?" Tabby asked without looking up. Pietro jumped on top of the couch.," you don't wanna' know, cos' I can't believe Kitty that air-head asked him!"

Toad paused. "Who? Me?" "No, you idiot, Toad! Who'd ask you anyway?" Tabby rolled her eyes, " I bet she asked…um…who'd she asked, speedy?"

Pietro smacked his forehead, unable to believe even Tabitha can't figure it out. Lance walked in just then and Pietro pointed at him, shouting, "don't look now but here's our lady-kitty charmer! Let's give it up for, Avalanche the kitty-nut!"

Toad laughed as he hopped on top of Blob's bulging belly., " Lance, you sly dog you. We had no idea man!" Lance sighed at his bunch of pathetic friends. What'd he ever do to deserve something like this anyway?

Lance sank in the nearest and only couch as his nut case friends mocked him. Tabby strutted about the room laughing loudly as Blob pointed a finger at Lance. We won't be caught dead at that stupid dance."

Tabitha had her hands on her hips, "really Freddy? Cos' I was thinking about askin you." Fred looked completely stunned, " Uh, you were?"

Boom-Boom turned her back at the fat mutant, "Yeah, but if you don't wanna go…" Toad jumped up and down excitedly, "ooh, ooh, ask me! I'll go!" Pietro spread himself on the sofa, "pathetic."

Tabitha caught Pietro's words, " hey, Speedy. You think you're too good for me?" Quicksilver zipped around the room and back, " nah. You just couldn't keep up with me. I mean I could keep four girls busy dancing at the same time. Ha!"

"Well, alright! Let's all go and show that school how to party! Woo hoo!" Tabitha danced round the room.

Then, she turned to face Lance, "oh Lance, when you send Kitty-kat back to the geek-stitute, remember to give her a you-know-what."

Toad smirked, "I bet I know!" he puckered up, which irritated the bad-tempered Lance. He started up a tremor that cracked the floor into half. All the mutants started evacuating the room as the ceiling fan came spinning down, just straight in front of the green slime-ball.

"And I don't ever want to see you guys talking about this ever again!" Lance thundered. "Sheesh!" Toad said hopping away from Disaster Island, " hanging out with the X-men is turning his head into mush!"

As professor Xavier, Forge, Wolverine and Kurt arrived back at the mansion that night , Kurt was looking queasy. "Hey, Kurt, how'd it go?" Jean asked looking very concerned.

"Horrible!" Kurt said. "Demons, monsters, who needs it? No more teleporting ever again.

Rogue blew the one strand of her white hair in front of her up, "sounds…dangerous."

"It vas! You should've seen zit too!" "Watch where the hands go, Kurt," Scott warned him before he could knock anything down.

Out of hearing distance, the professor told Forge, " I hope we haven't impaired Kurt's abilities to teleport permanently." Forge glanced over to Kurt, "I don't think so. Kurt's cool. He'd handle it I'm sure."

"Yes, I think so too." However, he didn't seem sure at all.

"Um, Scott?" Jean asked as she entered the Kitchen. "Oh, uh, hey Jean," Scott glanced up from his assignment. They were in the kitchen and no one else was there. "So, who's asked you to the dance? The others were so excited about it they kinda' got me into it too," Jean said hoping she didn't sound too concerned about who Scott was going with at all.

"Oh, I'm going with…uh, Taryn, you?"

"Duncan. He'll be picking me up tomorrow."

"Well, good luck with the dance then."

Jean grabbed a cookie and marched out of the kitchen. "Yeah, well, you too."

Out of the kitchen, Jean bit into her cookie, wishing she'd asked Scott earlier after all.

At the other side of the institute, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue were hanging out at the balcony of Kurt's room. "If I ever see those demons again, it'd be way too soon," Kurt mumbled.

"Aw, forget about them, Kurt! Any girl asked you to the dance yet?" Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The dance? Oh, yeah, Amanda Sefton. She's from my math class." Kurt seems lighter all of a sudden. "Scott got it all planned out for me already. I'll juz vear gloves so she wouldn't feel my two fuzzy fingers. I'll juz tell Amanda I've got a rash. And I've borrowed Jean's SUV so I can pick her up tomorrow night."

Kitty certainly looked impressed alright. "See, Rogue! I knew Kurt would, like, have it all ironed out."

Rogue turned heel and left the room, "Yeah, well, great. See you."

Kurt looked at Kitty, "vhat's it with herz?"

"Nah, she couldn't get a dance partner so she'll just hang out with Risty at the dance instead. Hey, don't, like, think too much okay?" With that, Kitty phased out of Kurt's room.

Kurt felt unusually queasy. Why was it he didn't have a good feeling about tomorrow?


	2. Under the moon light

Kurt banged on Jean Grey's door the next night, "Jean, are you donez in zhere yet? You haven't passed me your keys yet! I von't want to be late picking Amanda up."

"Just a minute, Kurt! I want to make sure my hair is perfect." Jean Grey then telekinetically opened the door.

Dropping the keys in Kurt's three-fingered hand, she told Kurt, "Make sure I don't see a single scratch. I saved up for that SUV you know."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Ja, fine." Kurt then ported away with a familiar "Bamf"

Lance Alvers drove up to the gates, which were wide open. Obviously security had been turned off to let the other guys drive in without being blasted into something black and roasted.

"Perfect," Lance mumbled under his breath as he swerved in. He wasn't used to driving into the institute. First of all, they were his enemy and second, it felt weird.

Just as he reached the front of the institute (catching Scott's car drive away too), Kitty hopped down the stairs, two at a time, briskly.

"Lance, like, hit it! Mister Logan's coming this way!" Kitty yelled as she phased into Lance's jeep.

"Huh? Uh, Ok…" Lance stepped on the gas pedal and his green jeep took off, almost knocking into the statue at the side of the road.

Once they were out on the road, Kitty couldn't help but heave a sign of relive. There's no telling what Logan would do if he spotted Avalanche there.

Lance smirked, " 'Fraid Logan's going to chop me into pieces?" Kitty giggled at his joke, "Lance, get real!"

"So how's life with the geek-squad anyway?"

"Lance, those people are like my family, not some geek-squad you call. Well, like, more assignments, danger-room and Logan sessions and a bunch of homework too." Then, she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Maybe you should take a break, Kitty. I'm worried, you'll like, get hurt or something."

Kitty's mouth formed an 'o'. "Lance, I can take care of myself. But thanks for your concern."

Lance shrugged, "Whatever you say then…"

The party was flooded with people. The atmosphere was almost perfect and music boomed around, making all to feel like grooving. Principal Kelly stood at one side with folded arms.

Kitty and Lance, Scott and Taryn and Evan and Natasha were enjoying themselves on the dance floor.

"Now, this is one, neat party I'd say. Let's get out there and show em' how to move!" Tabitha said, already can't wait to join the beat of the booming music. She and Toad hurried to blend in with every one else. They lost Freddy some where near the refreshments table.

Pietro then walked in with four girls and a wide smile. Toad chuckled and Tabby said, "Now, that boy knows how to work it."

Next came a slow dance. "Sorry about ze' gloves, Amanda," Kurt said. Amanda smiled warmly, "Really? I think they make you look handsome, Kurt."

"You don't think I look like a butler or something?" Kurt glanced at his hands.

Amanda smiled once more, "No. In fact, I have to confess something, Kurt. I know…you don't always look like this."

Kurt's eyes widened, " Yeah, this is one of my good days. You should see me in the mornings." He tried to play off as nothing.

Amanda shook her head, "No, Kurt! I know the real you, that you hide."

Kurt straightened up, "Amanda, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm vhat you see, that's all."

Amanda nodded, "It's Ok, Kurt. I can wait, until you're willing to show me."

She then hugged Kurt while dancing, leaving him speechless.

Across the dance floor, Lance was having problems with the slow dance. It wasn't easy. He struggled with it and said, "You know, I'm not very good with slow dances, Kitty."

"Yeah, well," Kitty begun, "I'm not as good as I am with the slow dance either, but I figured we can fake it together."

Lance smiled. He liked every bit of her. If only she knew…if only she did know…

At the institute, Wolverine was telling Forge and Professor Xavier how hostile the demons were. Forge told them they had nothing to worry about. " The chances of it are slim. Plus, or else, it'd have already happened.

Wolverine said, "well, sees that it doesn't, Bub."

"Yeah…hey! What going on down there?" Forge looked down from the planning room.

Staring down from the control room above the danger room, they grasped as they saw the dimension open and a few demons jumped out.

"Oh, no," Professor X said.

Forge exclaimed, "The dance!"

"Boy, I can't dance any more!" Fred leaned against the lockers.

He and Toad were outside the girls' locker room, waiting for Tabitha to finish her little 'toilet break'.

"Man, and she's just getting warmed up," Toad said.

Just then they saw a demon come out from the hallway. "Aaaahhh! What's that?" Toad exclaimed loudly.

"I'm not sure I wanna find out," Fred answered backing away.

Just at that moment, Tabitha walked out. Seeing both Fred and Toad with their mouths hanging open, she snapped, "Come on, I don't look that bad!"

Toad pointed to her back, "Bububut there's a…. a…"

Boom-boom spun around, grasping. A demon was standing in front of them, baring its jaws wide open.

"Okay! Stand back cos' this is gonna' get nasty." Boom-boom made a dozen of her cherry bombs and blasted it with it.

"My turn!" Toad didn't even know where his bravery came from. He hopped up and spit-spray the demon in its eyes, blinding its vision.

Blob ran forward, brushing past Boom-boom and Toad and jumped on top of the monster. Squash!

"Woah! Three cheers for the Brotherhood, people!" Tabby yelled, waving her fist in mid-air.

Back at the dance, Lance and Kitty were 'boogie-ing' to the music.

"Being with me hasn't been so bad, has it?" Lance asked.

Kitty shook her head no.

Suddenly, a rift opens up in between them. " Lance, did you…?" Kitty begun.

"I swear, it's not me!" Lance shouted as a demon popped out of the rift, followed by more.

One lunged at Kitty. However, she only let the monster phased through her and it banged itself onto the wall.

Taryn let out a scream as one of the monsters headed for her. Scott let out an optic blast and hit the demon on the chest.

A demon headed for Duncan and two of his mates. Jean, using her telekinesis, pulled the demon back before it could go any closer. She then gave it a mental blast before smashing to the basketball net.

"Lance!" Kitty cried as Lance Avalanche the ground in to half and brought it over the demon. "Come on, let's go!" Lance grabbed Kitty's hand and dashed to the hallways.

People were dashing out of the ruined gym. Cries filled the air. "Kurt, get us out of here!" Amanda cried. One of the demons had spotted them and was making it's way towards them already.

"How? We're trapped!" Kurt said weakly.

"Make us disappear! I've seen you do it! Please!" Amanda begged, her eyes watery.

Kurt noticed the monster diving for them. Without further a do, he wrapped his arms round Amanda and ported them away to safety.

Panting hard, Lance and Kitty reached the hallways. They both collapsed on the ground, sweating.

"I've…never…ran that…fast…not…not even in…track!" Kitty struggled to catch her breath. Her blue capis was a mess and she was still panting for life.

"Yeah!" Lance stood up, helping Kitty up as well. "Don't look now but I think we've got some company."

Kitty grasped, "Well, what CAN we do?" Lance's eyes rolled back and he reached his hands out, bringing half the school roof down on the demon. Unknown to Lance, one of the demons was behind him…heading for him…

"Lance!" Kitty screamed, "Watch out!" She ran forward, placing her arm round Lance's waist and turned them both in intangible.

The demon phased through them both and smashed itself on the lockers. Lance avalanched the ground and buried it under all that rubble.

Once the air was cleared, Kitty let go of Lance. "Are…are you OK?" Kitty had a concerned look on her face and her lips were thin, "I was so worried, Lance! I thought…"

"Nah! I wouldn't die. At least, not yet."

Lance broke into a smile. "Let me get you back now."

The X-men, along with Forge arrived soon after and ran towards the mess.

"Judging by all those rocks along with that amount of dust, I'll say it was Lance," Jean stated.

Scott said, "Well, if he's hurt Kitty. I swear I'll…"

"No, Scott. He's probably brought Kitty back to the institute. Kurt's taken Amanda back and Rogue left along with Risty. They're all fine!" Jean said.

"Yeah, and that leaves us with the mess," Evan said.

Using her telekinesis, Jean lifted up the rocks. They discovered the demons lying at the bottom of the pile. Forge zapped them back to where they had came from, while Wolverine gave a gruff look to all.

"They won't come back, would they?"

Forge rubbed his chin; "I've closed the gate already, so it'd be tough."

Evan crossed his arms, "I don't think we'll want a next time."

Lance stopped his jeep outside the institute gates. "I don't wanna risk going in and get fired into shreds, thank you."

Kitty smiled. "Lance, thanks for the great night."

"Yeah. I got your dress messed up, got us chased by demons and a whole lot of killer-shit, you call that a great night?"

Lance looked away. He didn't want to admit he had spoilt the night for her. For the both of them. He tried to hide his emotions behind his chocolate-colored bangs. He didn't feel like saying any thing at all.

"No, Lance! I loved this date and I don't want it to be our last." Kitty looked up at Lance.

Lance looked at Kitty with a smile. He noticed all her features. Baby blue eyes, a smile that could melt his soul and silky, brown hair, which could simply slip right through his fingers.

He could feel it. He was slowly leaning towards her. Closer, closer and closer. That was it. Their lips were just two inches away from each other. Just then, he inched forward some more and their lips touched. Kitty put her hands on the side of Lance's face as he placed his arms round her slim waist. Kitty widened her mouth slowly so as to let Lance's tongue slip in slowly.

Under the moon light, the kiss and the warm embrace was a lot better. Even better.

They finally pulled apart. Kitty blushed scarlet, "Uh, see you tomorrow, Lance."

She then phased through the Jeep and with a wave at Lance, she phased through the gates.

Lance leaned back in his Jeep. Did they just…? Yeah, they definitely did and it wasn't his imagination. It was real.


	3. Holiday Havoc Pt 1: Home here I come

Christmas lights lit up half of the city as crazy shoppers flocked shopping malls for the last minute of shopping. Christmas was only a good three days away and excitement was certainly in the house. "Peace on Earth, good will toward men. Ah! The joy of giving totally juices me up!" Samuel Guthrie was telling Amara Aquilla. They were both heading to the sitting room.

"What on Earth are you? Saint Sam?" she laughed as they entered the room. Jean and Scott were doing the Christmas tree. "And the finishing touch," Jean said as she telekinetically placed a golden star on the top of the tree. Scott replied, "yeah."

The professor beamed, "Ah! To be young again." Wolverine sipped his hot coffee slowly, "yeah, glad that's over." The professor raised an eyebrow, "well," he said ignoring Logan gruff words, "With Ororo and Evan away to New York and many of them going home today and tomorrow, it looks like things will be very quiet around here." Wolverine didn't care much for Christmas. " Yeah, well, I'm going to play pool and tell the kids it's gonna' be OFF limits." He then walked off.

"Oh, like, thanks Jean." Kitty said as she took out an angel brooch from a neatly wrapped blue box. "Hey, this is just what I wanted!" Jubilee said. "I bet Bobby won't give anything like this to me anyway." Bobby caught her words, "hey! Who says I won't?" "Well, ME!" Jubes replied as she gave Bobby a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"This is so sweet, Jean. Thanks!" Amara said with a grin. Jean crossed her legs, "why, you're welcome, guys." Jean looked up at the fireplace where Scott and Rogue were at. She frowned hard.

"It's going to be pretty quiet with all these people leavin home tomorrow."

Scott replied, "yeah, yeah. We'll miss them."

Rogue pushed her hair back, "Hey, ah got something for you."

Scott took the gift as Rogue pressed him to open it now. "It's a Christmas gift from me."

"Oh," Scott tore open the gift and took out a blue sweater. "But…I haven't got anything for you yet."

"It's Ok, you'll find something, I bet."

Jean frowned some more. What was it with them anyway?

Kitty hopped out from her place in the couch and walked over to where the professor was, at the other side of the room. "Um, professor? Can I talk to you for a second about something?"

The professor nodded, "why sure, Kitty? Now, what's the matter?"

Kitty said, "Professor, can you please get another ticket for me to Illinois? If you disagree, that's OK, I won't mind."

"It's for Lance, isn't it?"

"Did you…?"

"No. I didn't have to read your mind. I know it."

Kitty pleaded, "Please, professor."

"I say yes, Kitty but what about your parents?"

Kitty kinda' cringed, "Not yet, but they will. They've always loved me and they'll agree to what I want, no doubt."

"Right Kitty. I'll pass you the ticket tomorrow. Is that OK?"

"Thank you, Professor! You're the best." With that, Kitty phased out of the room.

Kitty phased into the shared bedroom of she and Rogue. She almost took Rogue cell phone by mistake. Scrolling down to the name, 'Lance'. Click, dial and connect…

The Brotherhood Boarding House…

Toad laughed, " Lancey! I think your phone ringin!" He was sitting on top of the chest of drawers in Lance's room and he was digging his ear. On a closer look, Toad smirked and shouted, "and there's your Kitty-poo's number on it too." A light tremor shook as Lance dashed up to the room.

"Gimme that you, bone-head!" Lance yelled. Toad was holding Lance's phone in his yucky hands, clinging on a picture on the wall. "Heh, let me answer that for you, Lance."

Toad pressed the 'answer' button, "Hi, kitty-kat. If you're looking for Lance…heh! I'll say he's…erupting!"

Lance avalanche the wall, causing Toad to fall flat on the ground. "I'll take that and you'll get rocked once I'm done, you." Lance grabbed the cell phone away and said, "Hi, Kitty. Sorry about that…you know."

Kitty said, "I know that was just Toad, Lance. I wanna' ask you something."

"Shoot." Lance slammed the door of his room once Toad hopped out. Let's see how Pietro and Toad can sneak on my calls again.

"Can…can you come to Illinois? With me?" Kitty blurted.

Lance scratched the back of his head and then ruffled his hair. "Kitty, I don't fit in there anymore, and I know that your parents won't like me there."

"No, Lance. I'll tell them. I'll explain!"

"Forget it, Kitty. I've once tried to kill them and Miss jean I-am-perfect Grey. And even…you. I know I'll never fit there. Not anymore."

"Aw, come on Lance! It'll be a break for you. Just take it as a vacation."

"Sorry, Kitty…I won't come."

Kitty voice went quiet. "Alright then, Lance. I won't, like, make you come or anything. Um…bye."

Lance knocked his head. Alvers, are you stupider than Freddy or what? This is **Kitty **asking you and you are an idiot to turn her down. She's paying for the trip there you no-brainer. Now, say **SOMETHING** before she hangs up!

"Woah, Kitty, wait! Don't hang up yet. You know what? I've thought about it…maybe you're right. I should go. It has been a long time since I visited Illinois already. So, count me in the trip, Kitty. I'll go."

Kitty smiled, " really? Oh, wow! Ok. Tomorrow, meet me at the airport at 9 in the morning, Lance. Like, Love you! Bye!"

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow" click

Lance hung up too. "Wait a minute! Did I here what I thought I heard?"

"So remember to bag something for us!" Bezerker said.

"Yeah, please get me a comforter OK!"

"Why do you need a comforter anyway? Preparing to open a comforter-shop in the future?"

"None of your business Bobby!" Jubes yelled back.

Dozens of requests for gifts and good-byes flooded the air. For one thing, this is gonna be one, good Christmas. Or so it seems.

Scott and Rogue stood on top on the stairs, waving the home-go-ers off. Scott, as most would have noticed, was wearing the sweater Rogue gave yesterday. Jealousy rounded Jean as she waved back in her parents' car, her hair falling in front.

Mr and Mrs Grey, Jean's parents were here to pick their daughter back to Connecticut, mid way dropping Kitty Pryde at the airport so she could fly back to Illinois to meet her parents too. It was going to be a loooonggg trip.

"Thanks, Jean. For the ride I mean." Kitty said. Jean's mind didn't seem to give Kitty her full attention at all. "Oh, um, that's OK. No problem." Jean said, staring out at the white blanket of snow covering the city as they drove on.

"Uh, Jean? Are you feeling OK or something?"

Jean nodded slowly, "Yes. Just a headache…must have been a bad sleep composure from last night."

Kitty leaned back, "whatever you say then." But she didn't seem so sure at all. After all, Jean didn't seem right to her.

Facing Kitty was an airport busting with people, especially because of the festive season. "Thanks again, Jean," Kitty said as she slammed the door shut. "No problem. What are friends for?" Jean then drove away and disappeared down the road.

Just as Kitty walked in, she spotted Lance with a brown duffel bag, walking towards her with a grin. "Hey, Kitty!" Lance waved.

Kitty went over to Lance. "Like, Hiya, Lance. Um, is that all you are bringing?"

Lance nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm a light packer and you know I'm not exactly made of stuff."

Kitty said, "I've told my parents about you, Lance. They just don't seem to remember who you are anymore."

"Oh, did you tell them both that I'm the rock-slide-scenario guy?"

Kitty giggled, "No of course. But I'm sure they won't really mind in either case."

Lance didn't seem sure at all. "Maybe, or not."

The plane had barely taken off for a good fifteen minutes when the insides of Lance Alvers started to turn upside down. Every few minutes, Lance had to slap his hand over his month and stop thinking about throwing up.

"Lance? Are you, like, feeling OK? You look…pale to me." Kitty said, concerned. She couldn't help but worry for him. It seemed stupid since a big guy like him, whose a good 18 years of age, to be afraid of flights but that was possible. There were bound to be millions whose just like Lance too.

"'Scuse me, Kitty…" Lance said and he rushed to the toilet and stayed in there for ten full minutes too. Kitty played with her hazel-colored hair. She just couldn't sit still until Lance was out. He'd be fine, wouldn't he? Sure, he's cool and he'd be OK. He's tough and he's a fighter too.

Lance came out looking a lot better alright. "Here, have some water, Lance." Kitty uncapped a bottle and gave it to Lance. Lance took several quick gulps before collapsing on the chair.

This wasn't going to be easy at all…

Lance woke up an hour later finding Kitty asleep on the side of his chest. She looked so peaceful and sweet it'd be a shame to wake her up. A smile drew across his lips. Kitty… …

Suddenly, the microphone sounded, "We've reached Deerfield, Illinois. All passengers thank you and please remember to take your belongings."

Kitty sat up almost immediately and Lance pretended to look like nothing's happen.

"Good sleep?" Lance asked.

Smiling, Kitty said, "Yeah, it was pretty OK for me. Like, you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, honest."

Kitty responded, "Uh, good."

They felt the plane touch down. The holidays were only just beginning…

"Daddy! Mummy!" Kitty threw her arms over her parents with delight. It just felt so good to see them again, after such a long, long time stuck in Bayville.

"Yes, honey! We're so glad to see you too!" Mrs Theresa (Teri) Pryde said. "Looks like my daughter's grown to be a matured young lady already." Mr Carmen Pryde remarked.

Kitty remembered Lance all of a sudden. "Daddy, Mummy, I'll like you to meet Lance Alvers." Kitty said, as she pulled Lance in front, smiling. "Now, who is this Lance I've heard so very much about?" Teri started.

On seeing Lance, her eyes widened and she took a step straight back. Carmen, however, stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger at Lance, "You! You almost made me lose my one and only family and my life! How dare you even-!" Kitty cut in, "No, Daddy! You're wrong about Lance! He's…he's changed! Daddy-!"

Carmen shouted at both Lance and Kitty, "I won't let him here, Kitty! I won't tolerate this!"

Kitty bit her lower lip, her hand still clinging on to Lance's strong arms. "That's alright, Daddy. If you want Lance gone…I'm going too."

"No! She hardly even visits, Carmen." Theresa Pryde said. "Not now, dear. Let's settle this at home. And we'll see how this young man is going to prove to us that we're wrong."

Carmen gave in, but barely. He wasn't about to give in that easily to _him_.

"Welcome to the Pryde residence! Here's your room, Sir Alvers! I believe everything's in order and oh, breakfast in our "motel" is 7am in the morning, Sir." Kitty laughed, as she showed Lance the spare room.

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Lance said with a grin. He then opened the first drawer of the chest of drawers and emptied all the things in his duffel bag in it. "There! All unpacked!"

Kitty shrugged. So that's how he works. "Dinner's at 6 and if you need anything, my room's, like, just opposite. Get a wash up and- don't break anything." Kitty smiled, shutting Lance's door.

Kitty was just about to phase into the door of her room, when she noticed somebody shouting down in the Kitchen. And, boy, was it loud! It was pretty muffled and all, but hey, it was still shouting.

"I do not recommend her going out with that young man. How long do you think they've been seeing each other already?" came Carmen Pryde's voice.

Theresa Pryde yelled back, "But, isn't this Kitty's life? It's her choice if she does want to see him."

"I'm only helping her make it the right one!"

"You're being far too involved already!"

"That's because I'm her father!"

Kitty phased halfway through the door, holding her breath. It has been a long time since she saw her happily married parents ever fight. In fact, she had an odd feeling her stay here won't be very long at all.

"I…Kitty!" Her mother realized Kitty was at the door. Theresa Pryde sighed and grabbed the two dishes off the counter. "Kitty, please get Lance down for dinner in 2."

"Oh, OK." Kitty turned to face her father. "Daddy, please trust me. Lance really is a nice guy once you get to know him well. I care for him and…and _nobody_ is going to change that. Kitty phased her hand into the cutlery drawer and then phased out of the door later on, leaving her father in the Kitchen.

While setting out the table, Kitty and Theresa had a mother/daughter moment.

"Sorry about…about your father back there. I want you to know that he didn't mean to say anything like that to Lance and that he was only concerned about you. We're not saying you can't go out with Lance but don't your school have…better boys?"

"Mummy, Lance is good enough for me. Don't get the wrong idea but Lance cares for me. He's a nice guy inside once you get to…know him better."

"Yes, dear. But I can't say much about your Father. You know how hot-headed and stubborn he is."

"Yeah, like, that's why I'm so happy I've inherited your temper." Kitty hugged her mother and dashed upstairs to get Lance down for dinner.

Teri wondered, "But is it a good thing?"

Through dinner, not one spoke a word. Except for Kitty and Lance stealing glances at each other every 5 seconds, only the sound of spoons and forks were heard.

Mr Pryde broke the silence first, "So, Lance, as far as I can recall, you cause earthquakes and isn't that a little too…dangerous?"

Lance nodded queasily. Kitty wanted to say something, however, Carmen broke in first, "How are your studies like then, Lance?"

It was pretty obvious that Carmen was out to get Lance but there wasn't much anyone can do.

Kitty said, "Lance aces in Chemistry and Gym mostly. He does pretty well in…uh, the other subjects." Truth was that Lance never aced at all in his _other_ subjects at all. But she didn't care. She liked him.

This was really hard to answer. Obviously, Carmen only wants an answer from Lance, not Kitty. He didn't know how to answer this. The family seemed so 'prim-and-proper' and Lance felt like the odd one out. He should be thrown at the punk section, where all of these people **never** mixed with anyone else but their type. These people should call themselves 'Loser Club for, duh, Losers'. He certainly didn't seem to fit with Carmen Pryde's precious Kitty-Kat. And he won't either, ever.

"It alright if you don't wanna answer, Lance," Kitty whispered. But Lance felt no matter how lousy he was, he had to be honest with Kitty's father. Yeah, he **has** to be.

"I don't do very well in the other subjects, Mr Pryde. I fail most of em". Lance bend down into his food, his hands turning into solid fists.

"Well, it seems to me, you may _not_ be part of this family, young man." With that, Carmen Pryde carried his dishes and went into the Kitchen.

Teri sighed as she picked up her dish and headed into the Kitchen after her husband.

Out in the balcony, Kitty and Lance looked up at the stars. "Look, Lance. I don't care what my parents may say or what they do.

"Well," Lance said, "You should care. After all, I'm nothing great and I don't want to ruin your life by asking you to be with me."

"Lance, I _choose_ my own life, not _them_. I want to be with somebody I truly love."

"I know, Kitty. I'm just not good enough and never will be. You'll find somebody better than me." Lance found it so tough to say all this. He bowed his head down as he pondered on whether he was doing the right thing or not. It pained the both of them to hear such words.

"Lance! Why wouldn't you give yourself a chance? I want to be with the guy I **really **love and oh god, like, Lance, make that guy _you_!"

The words came out so very quickly that Kitty wasn't even sure herself whether it was her or not.

Lance looked at Kitty. She was teary and she was about to cry.

"Lance…" Kitty looked up at him. She was like, one head shorter than him but it didn't matter. "I…I really want you to be part of my life. Please, like, make that happen OK?"

Lance seemed to feel a lot stronger with these words. Why was he such a loser to give up so soon when not even Kitty gave up yet? What on Earth was he actually thinking?

Kitty found her arms throwing itself round Lance. All that matters now was that they love each other. Lance sniffed at Kitty hair. It had the smell of the shampoo she used but he liked it all the same. Kitty buried her face in Lance's chest, refusing to let go. Lance didn't try to pull away so she took it, as he wants to be with her.

Asking herself, "What could go any more wrong with this holiday," Kitty tip-toed so she could kiss Lance.

Unknown to them both, Carmen Pryde gritted his teeth in the house, watching them both with flaming anger.


	4. Holiday Havoc Pt 2: Darkness

"So, you're going out already?" Teri Pryde asked.

"Yeah, mummy. Before Daddy gets home from work that is." Kitty slipped her hand into Lance's with a smile. Theresa noticed that.

This whole morning and afternoon, they haven't even left the house. They both slept till late in the afternoon and they spent their time playing with the snow outside, watching the TV or were in each other's rooms. It was ALWAYS with each other, no matter what they did.

"Please! Daddy would never let me out of the house once he gets home from work and you know it." She and Lance were already dressed to go out and "no" would be a really stupid answer.

"I'm not sure but alright. Just make sure you get home early, ok?"

Kitty grinned, "Oh thanks mom! You're the best!"

Kitty pulled Lance by the arm and phased them both through the wooden door.

"Do you have to?" Theresa Pryde questioned.

Kitty heard and phased her head back through, "Sorry. Got used to doing that in the Institute."

Once she and Lance were out of the house and hearing distance, Lance smirked, "Ok, where do you wanna go, Kitty-kat?"

"Lance!" Kitty giggled lightly at the nickname Lance gave her. "I _was_ thinking about that pretty good ice-cream Shoppe down the street. Up for it?"

"My treat, then!" Lance said. He played around in his pocket. He didn't have enough money for some huge lobster meal, and he was sure Kitty knew that too. She didn't mind that. All she wants is to be with Lance.

"Hey-" Lance grabbed some snow from the top of a snowed bench.

"Lance, don't even think about that!" Kitty said. Splat! The snowball hit Kitty's pink and white double-breasted jacket.

"Lance, you're **so** in trouble!" Kitty grabbed some snow off the sidewalk and tossed it towards Lance without much aiming.

Lance laughed as he dodged it without any trouble. "Here comes another!"

He threw the white and cold stuff towards Kitty. However, she phased through it instead without any trouble.

Lance shouted, "Hey, no fair!"

Kitty shrugged as she said, "No one said _you_ can't use your powers, Lance." The place was cold and empty, except for the both of them.

Lance looked around and said, "Fine, I will."

He started an avalanche through the ground. It started to shake. "Lance!" Kitty grabbed hold of a bench with a laugh.

Lance didn't even see the tree he was standing next to. Before he realized what was going on, snow tumbled on top of him and buried half of him in the white stuff.

Kitty laughed even harder as she ran forward towards Lance with a snowball in her hand. "So, guess the snow defeated the great one, huh?" She spotted Lance spitting out snow from his mouth as she chuckled.

Lance's lower part of his body was still covered with snow and Kitty dropped the snowball on the ground and then threw herself on top of Lance.

"Hey!" Lance felt Kitty's weight on him. Kitty phased them both through the snow and in the end, they landed in a complete mess on the snowy ground.

Kitty opened her eyes and saw Lance's eyes meeting her own. "Hey…" Kitty mouthed slowly, "Guess we both snowed out…"

"Yeah…"

Kitty gave Lance a slow, yet wonderful kiss and then stood up. "You lost, Mister."

"Not my fault that I wasn't born with _corporal intangibility_." Lance said as he dusted some snow off his black shirt.

They started to walk to the ice cream Shoppe. "Lance…I…are we a…couple now?"

Lance became quiet. "What do you think?"

Kitty blushed slightly, "I'd…like us to be, Lance."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes."

"Then let's be…"

Kitty looked up at Lance as he passed her a smile. It looked almost like they could connect telepathy or something.

_Are we a couple?_

Yes… 

The ice cream was delicious. Everything was perfect. The Shoppe wasn't crowded but it wasn't exactly empty either. Lance and Kitty were right at the end and the most deserted part of the Shoppe, enjoying their dinner.

"It's snowing all over again." Kitty said, licking the ice cream off her spoon with delight.

"Yeah." Lance ran his hand across his hair with a grin.

"How do you think everyone's holding up? I bet Jean's picking out the perfect tree right now, and Kurt's having fun…"

"You worry way too much, Kitty. They'll be OK, trust me."

"You're so right. I'm crazy I guess." Kitty said, as she looked up. She broke into a laugh. Lance had certainly cleaned his glass bowl out but there was ice cream on the left side of his mouth.

"Lance, there's, like, some chocolate ice cream on your side of your month."

Lance wiped the wrong side and so, the ice cream stayed on.

Kitty laughed, "Lance, just forget it. I'll help you."

She leaned forward and kissed Lance, licking the ice cream away from his lips.

It really took Lance by surprise, but he didn't care 2 cents about that. He returned the kiss. The old lady at the counter shook her head, "kids…they can make out anywhere."

Kitty and Lance watched the snow fall on each other slowly as they cruised home. Lance had really little clothes on him. Just the old usual, except for the extra long-sleeved black shirt instead and nothing else. Still, he felt so warm. A feeling which Kitty couldn't describe herself.

"Lance, let's go that way. It's shorter and it cuts through the CD shop down the road too." Kitty said, pointing to a dimly lit alleyway.

"Um…you sure bout that?"

"Positive, Lance. You chicken or what?"

The ground was mucky and the place totally sucked. But as Kitty said, cross the alley and you rest home 10 minutes earlier. Now, that isn't so bad…

Lance pointed to the end. "Hey, you're right. We're at 3rd street already in less than three minutes."

"Told ya'" Kitty said.

Suddenly, shadows seemed to surround them. Closer, closer and closer…

Eight huge men gathered themselves around Lance and Kitty. All of them had weapons too. Either it's bats, metal poles or _knives_. "Oh great, just what we need." Lance rolled his eyes with much anger, pushing Kitty to his back.

"Oh look, boys, _lovebirds_. Uh, listen; this street has a toll fee. Toss us your wallets, you two, and we'll go. Don't do that, and you mess with us. Got that?" The guy was rugged and had a knife in his hand. When he smirked, it was scary.

"Look, we don't want trouble. Just let us go, OK?" Kitty said.

"You know what? The airhead just told us to _let her go_. I think not, girly, on the account you're pretty cute…" Two guys jump out from behind Kitty and grabbed her arms, pining her on the cold, hard wall.

"Kitty!" Lance gritted his teeth with invisible flames shooting out from him. "Let her go! And I mean **now**!" His voice was dangerous.

"And the boyfriend, the knight in the rotten armor, is telling Slash? Me, what to do? I think not. Either it's the money or the girl. You pick." Slash took a step forward.

"Fine! You let her go and you'll take the money. Ok?" Lance didn't want any trouble tonight. It was meant to be a beautiful night for him and Kitty. Just the two of them together. No madness, no crazy screaming and no fights…

"Like it'd be all that simple for _you_…"

Lance felt a sharp pain down his back as one of the guys threw a powerful blow from the metal pole at him. Then another…and another…

"Lance! No!" Kitty cried. Her tears raced down her face as she phased through the grip of the two guys.

Slash thundered, "Why did you let the girl go you two idiots?"

One of them bit his bottom lip, "We didn't, boss. She…she went through us…"

"Shut your gap, you. I'm not wasting my time listening to all your shit." Slash gripped harder at the knife and hissed under his breath, "cos' here comes some _trouble_."

No matter how many blows were thrown at the both of them, it simply went through. Kitty gripped at Lance's arm as he helped himself up.

All of them were speechless. How did it…why…it all went through them…but how?

Lance remembered his powers. What was he thinking? He was a _mutant_ for god's sake, what was he doing the whole damn time, dreaming?

Lance spread a huge tremor through the ground as everyone ran away.

They're all freaks… 

_Man, I'm getting outta here!_

_Go home, you freaks! We don't need you here._

Lance stopped just as he felt everyone left. Kitty stopped using her powers too and breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Lance…" Kitty said softly. "You OK?"

Then she screamed louder than she ever did in her life.

Blood was streaming out like crazy from Lance's leg. The knife was still stuck there.

Slash backed away as he noticed Lance's eyes turned horrid white. The ground under his feet was being thrown up and he fell back into a garbage bin. His world blacked out then.

The same could not be said for Lance. He felt pain; anger and more all merged and mixed in one. Only the tight yet soft grip was there to encourage him, to give him the strength to go on.

Lance fell on the hard concrete beneath his feet and he…he simply…fainted…

"Lance!" Kitty closed her eyes and did the first thing she knew she had to do.

She phased her hand through Lance's leg and pulled the knife out. It was painless for her but not her heart. It must be the toughest thing for her then.

Kitty reopened her teary eyes as she dropped the disgusting, bloody thing on the ground next to her and removed the jacket from her. Kitty wrapped it around Lance's leg, hoping the oozing blood would stop and Lance would open his eyes to look at her, just like she wanted.

Why? Why had this…all this crap have to happen? Kitty lifted Lance's head away from the ground and let it lie on her lap instead. She dialed silently with tears on her mobile phone and placed it next to her ear.

Like, please pick it up… 

The fire at the Pryde residence was burning merrily away and a delicious aroma filled the room.

"This is one of my best dishes, honey. I'm sure Kitty will love it. Oh, I just hope she and Lance haven't eaten anything…"Theresa Pryde said, removing the mug off the counter.

"Well, I'm not very sure as long as she's hanging out with that boy…"Carmen Pryde looked away.

The phone started ringing uncontrollably. "Now, who can that be?"

Carmen Pryde picked the phone up with his wife staring after him, "Hello? Carmen Pryde speaking."

Kitty poured everything out on her father with tears. "Daddy, hurry down now. I don't know how Lance is…he's so…so cold."

Carmen asked Kitty to stop crying and slammed the phone down in a huge hurry.

"Well, what's going on now? Something about Kitty and Lance?"

Wearing his coat, Carmen Pryde said, "I just hope Kitty's alright. If that bastard Lance Alvers ever hurt a hair on Kitty, I…I'll kill him…and I mean it."

Kitty touched Lance's face. It was usually warm. Lance always smiled whenever he saw her. She loved him for who he is. Why wasn't he smiling now? Why was he so quiet? This wasn't the Lance Alvers she knew. She wanted the old Lance, the Lance she knew, back. And she wanted him back now…

A car pulled up at a distance. She couldn't see properly. It seems like her Father's old brown car. Was it?

A figure…no, two, stepped out and came running towards them.

"Kitty! Kitty, is that you?" The familiar voice of her mother rang in her.

"Yea…yeah. Mommy, Lance is hurt…I…"

"Don't worry, Kitty. We will get him to the nearest hospital immediately." Carmen Pryde said. He did it not because he liked Lance. He did it because he loved his daughter and that he was a father.

"Daddy, will he be OK?"

"I don't know. The doctors are already checking on him. We can only hope and pray, dear. Now tell me, what really happened?"

Kitty sniffed as she hugged herself. "Lance and I were heading back through the short-cut. I didn't know that there was a gang of…of thieves or something there, daddy. Lance, he tried…he tried to protect me. He wanted to help me. I was the one who got us both into this. Why did…did I go suggest we go that way? If I didn't, none…of all this would have happened. We'll all be OK now. Oh Lance…" Kitty burst into more tears.

Teri hugged her daughter, "there there dear. Lance will be just fine."

Kitty wiped her tears with the back of her hand. They just kept flowing out.

_Lance, I don't want to lose you. Please be alright…for me…_


	5. Holiday Havoc Pt 3: Tears of Love

The Hospital. The place that was very much hated by Katherine "Kitty" Pryde. This place was the gateway to Hell, but also the path to a new beginning of life. Doctors, nurses and many others have walked these halls before. It was filled with a weird smell. A smell of fluids, medicines and a million others.

_Why am I here?_

_Why?_

Kitty stared at the door. _That_ door. Lance. He's behind that very door.

Kitty clung onto her mother. She never felt so frightened before. She never felt how much her parents really mattered that much. She was scared. She wanted to know.

_To know what was really going on. Going on behind that door._

"Are you sure he'll be Ok? He's…he's been in there for more than an hour and a half." Kitty chocked.

"Yes, darling. He'll…he'll be just fine." Teri answered. She wasn't even sure herself. What if something did happen? What if Lance…oh, crap. Why did she go promise Kitty in the first place?

Kitty got up from her seat in between her parents. Lance fell on the ground so hard then. And worse of all, the ground was full of rocks. Uneven ones too.

"Lance…" Kitty prayed that he'd be alright. She just couldn't. She couldn't lose him. He's too important in her.

"Please, God…"

Just then, the door was pushed open and a doctor with two other nurses made their way out.

Kitty turned around. "Doctor…is…is Lance alright?"

_Please. _Kitty begged hard._ Let him be fine._

"Are you Mr.Alvers'…family?"

Kitty swallowed hard. "I'm…I'm his…girlfriend…"

"Well, Mr.Alvers…he will be just fine. His condition has already stabilized and he is healing. The knife made a very deep cut but strangely, it was…removed very neatly, I must say. And you got him in here just in time…except, for one problem."

Kitty's eyes widened, "What…problem?"

The doctor said, "His head had a collusion. It had affected some of his…nerves and up until now, he hasn't woke up yet."

"Then…when will he wake up?"

"Maybe a moment later. Maybe tomorrow or the day after. Or maybe…he never will."

The doctor made his way off, clutching the clipboard in his hand.

Kitty's parents watched him go and then, they turned to look at Kitty.

She was quiet. They had expected a huge outbreak. Tears and anger plus mixed emotions to fire at them. Instead, she remained quiet. Very quiet.

Kitty pushed the door to Lance's ward slowly as her parents watched on. For once, not even Carmen Pryde had something to say or to protest. He, too, remained very quiet.

Kitty sat down next to Lance. He was simply sleeping there. He wasn't moving. He wasn't even doing anything.

"Lance?" Kitty breathed hard.

No response…

"Lance! Wake up! Lance…" Kitty screamed. She had tears blocking her vision and yes, her eyes stung so hard that it was impossible to see clearly.

Kitty simply broke down and cried. Just a good 4 hours earlier, they were enjoying their ice cream. How can one night, which was meant to be beautiful turn like a living nightmare for her so fast? What the heck was going on?

Kitty looked up at Lance. He seemed so calm about the whole darn thing.

"Lance…I really don't want you like this. I want you to please wake up."

Kitty wanted Lance to look at her. She wanted to love him, to feel his warmth. But is that still possible?

"Kitty…we…we're sorry." Teri said from behind.

Carmen said, "Dear, come home with us and get some rest. You can come back tomor…"

"No…I want to stay here…with Lance." Kitty said softly. She didn't know what else to do. She loved him.

"Lance…"

The phone of Scott Summers rang away on his table that very night.

Scott picked it up and looked at the number with a smile.

"Hi!"

"Oh, hi, Scott. How are you holding up, huh?" came the voice of Jean Grey.

"Ok. Everyone's really excited in the institute cos' Christmas is coming." Said Scott.

Jean leaned against the wall, "Yea…yes. Of course. So, what have you been doing lately? I'm just…you know…holiday-ing…just like many others too."

"Yeah. I went shopping for more decorations for the institute this morning. With Rogue. Same thing every year."

Jean frowned. Why was it every conversation have got to have Rogue in it? Would it kill not to?

"Oh, sounds…good…"Jean's voice went pretty soft…and upset.

"Um…Jean? You Ok?" Scott asked with concern.

"Yeah. Look…uh…I wasn't jealous Ok?" said Jean.

"Woah! Who even said anything about being…wait a second. You are jealous, aren't you?"

Jean instantly said, "What? Oh great! I happen to just want to wish you Merry Christmas. Me, jealous? The nerve of some people…"

Jean hung up immediately. Was she really jealous?

Scott hung up with another smile. Was she really jealous?

_Who really knows?_

Kitty peeled her eyes open. The sunrays were speeding in and the dust particles could be seen floating in midair.

Oh, wonderful. The day before Christmas already. Boy, that was new.

Kitty rubbed her eyes. After sleeping with her back bend down, it was aching like anything. Kitty couldn't believe it. It wasn't a dream after all.

Before she closed her eyes last night, Kitty had wished so much that this was not real. Sadly, it really was.

Kitty bend her head down. All that was on her mind was Lance. His laugh, his smile, every little bit of him.

She remembered back in Bayville. She sometimes stole peeks at him. She even walked the long way to her next lesson, just to pass his locker. To see him. Lance was always pretty pissed by Toad. He told her before that she thought he sucked big time. And even when she bashed him up, she found it amusing.

Kitty giggled a little at the memory. Then, she turned to look at Lance. If this were a big holiday joke, it'd be really funny. However, it wasn't. How Kitty wished it really were.

Kitty remembered what the doctor with the funny looking mustache said last night. He may wake up now. He may wake up tomorrow. Sure, there were patients just like this. In fact, a bunch too.

She glanced at Lance. He was strong. For her, he'd make that happen.

"Kitty. Have some warm porridge, dear, before it turns cold." Teri Pryde said. She was there alone. It was a beautiful evening. There was Kitty, simply standing at the window, staring out of it.

"Nah…I'm not in the mood."

"I understand. I'll still save some for you."

Theresa Pryde walked over to Kitty and placed a hand on her only daughter's shoulder.

"Isn't tonight just stunning? Colorful lights, children having fun, people just enjoying Christmas…it's all wonderful."

"Yeah. To bad Lance isn't awaked to see all this happen now." It struck a cord in her heart and Kitty cupped her hand over her mouth. Her mom watched her tears fall like rain.

"Darling, what's happened has happened already. You and I can't change the fact that Lance is hurt. We still have a life to lead, to enjoy and to go on. We can't live if we keep on hanging with unhappy moments dear. And you know it too." Teri said.

"No, but why can't the person that's hurt be me? I don't want Lance to be in this mess. I…I really care for him, mom. I really do." Kitty cried on her mother's shoulders.

Teri stroked Kitty hair softly, "None of us wants it. We just have to…we have to accept the fact. I know it's hard. But we have to try. We have to."

The very end of the Christmas day came so fast. Soon, everybody was enjoying Christmas. Families gathered around for dinner, children danced about with happiness and even the poorest of all families made Christmas a living heaven.

_Why don't I feel for Christmas_?

Kitty Pryde stayed in the very ward Lance Alvers was submitted to. She tried her best to lighten the atmosphere up. Kitty decorated the room with flowers, food and soft music.

Worse…just 5 minutes to Christmas.

"Lance. I know you can hear me." Kitty clutched the present for Lance in her hand. For once, Kitty didn't cry. She couldn't find a reason to. After all, it was Christmas.

Kitty took a deep breath. "Lance? I made this place terrific. I know that you'll love it. And, I bought you a gift too. I know you need it since you hate doing your own laundry. And I have a little something to say to you too."

Kitty leaned closer to Lance, "Lance…I love you. Please…tell me the same as well. Please."

Kitty leaned up and kissed Lance on his forehead. She had just one single tear running down the side of her face. It dropped and came falling down.

It fell onto Lance's eye.

Kitty dropped the present on her lap and started to cry all over again. She closed her eyes and cried herself out. She just couldn't stop it.

Lance felt his world coming out all over again. It was getting brighter and brighter.

Lance's fingers started to move as he opened his eyes. His vision came back to him once more and what met him was a decorated room. Not entirely, just parts of it. There was a beautiful cake on the table in front of him and soft music played at the back.

What was that anyway? Someone crying?

Lance looked harder. It wasn't just anyone.

It was Kitty.

"Ki…Kitty?" Lance whispered as he struggled to sit upright.

Strange…for a moment there, I thought I heard Lance talk to me. Kitty dropped her hand down and stared. There was a figure there. It looked so much like…like Lance.

Lance?

Kitty rubbed her eyes quickly. No way. It can't be. One minute till official Christmas over and Lance…he…woke up?

"Lance…is that…?"

"Look, maybe you'll do me a favor and tell me what I'm doing here…" Lance started.

"Lance!" Kitty threw her weight onto Lance with joy.

"Hey, hey! Kitty…it's painful!" Lance yelled.

"Oh, sorry…but…are you sure you're…" Kitty couldn't help but grin.

"Looks like you knocked your head Kitty. How could you even forget me?" Lance coughed.

"Lance…uh…Merry Christmas." Kitty wanted to make things quick. Only twenty-five seconds left on the clock.

"What? Christmas already?" Lance asked. Twenty good seconds left.

"Uh-huh…" Kitty pressed her gift towards Lance. "Go on, open it." Fifteen seconds left only.

Lance tore the wrapping paper apart and opened up the box. What met him was a pair of really new jeans…one _without_ any holes too. Eleven seconds.

"But, Kitty…I…I love it…"Lance said, placing the cover back on.

"Here's part two, Lance." Said Kitty. Five seconds left.

Kitty said, "Lance…I love you." She pressed her lip onto Lance's and the time was up. Christmas was over. But they got to spend it together.

"Kitty…"Lance said, when Kitty pulled back, blushing.

"Have you seen a white box somewhere?"

"You mean this one?" Kitty opened the drawer and took out the white box. It was in Lance's pocket. When they changed his clothes into the hospital ones, they found all his belongings and dumped them in that drawer.

"Yeah. Uh…Merry Belated Christmas, Kitty."

"For me?" Kitty was stunned. Lance wasn't the type that shopped for Christmas gifts, let alone give them to someone.

Kitty opened the gift slowly and a beautifully beautiful Star of David necklace met her eyes. This time, the tears that fell were truly of happiness.

Kitty put it on. It matched with her pink jacket and blue Bermudas. It was awesome.

"Lance…I…I don't know what to say." Kitty said.

"Hey, I worked for that. Thank god none of you X-gee…guys or anybody else in Bayville High saw me work in the local gas station."

"You really…?"

"Hey, of course! I saved up for that! Turns out it wasn't so bad. I got some free petrol for my Jeep and Toad and Pietro didn't say a word about it. It was tough but it ain't **that **bad. It was Ok."

Kitty leaned forward and kissed Lance again.

"What was that for?" Lance asked, smiling.

"That was for being you."


	6. The Biggest Mistake

"Oh, dear, but you've just arrived here!" Teri hugged her daughter. They were at the airport and it was busting with crowds of people.

"Mom, we've been here for almost a week! I bet everybody's already at the institute. I've yet to snowball fight Kurt for destroying my room **and** Bobby too, for listening in on my phone calls." Kitty laughed.

"Yes, I think it's all for the best, honey." Teri looked at her husband. He seemed strangely quiet. After all, a lot **had** happened, ever since Lance and Kitty got here in Deerfield. Lance had…well, you know the whole thing…

Carmen said rather quietly, "I…" He had his eyes on Lance. "I need to talk to you, Alvers." He then walked away, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Um…"Lance looked queasily at Kitty for help.

Kitty pushed him forward, "Daddy just hates to be kept waiting, Lance. Go on. I doubt he wants your life. But if he asks anything you don't feel like answering, then don't, Ok?"

"Uh, well, yeah…"Lance walked after Carmen, tugging at the edge of his collar.

They walked to the end of the airport, the most "quietest" area of the huge airport.

"Lance, isn't it? I…I want to…to thank you." Carmen said.

Lance looked kind of stunned. Kitty's father, saying, "thank you" to him? Was he dreaming or something?

"I had to apologize to you. I know my own hasty attitude and I know my own temper. I just had to…had to, because you saved my daughter. You protected her. You just…just saved my only daughter and for that, I want to thank you." Carmen Pryde said.

He had his back towards Lance and he didn't say anything else, other than what he just did.

"I…I don't know what to say." Lance answered.

"You don't have to. I'm telling you, that still don't mean I'll let kitty get too close with you. After all-"

"I know. Once, I almost took your family away from you. I know myself too. But I still won't give Kitty up. And that's because I have feelings for her. I like her."

Lance made his move and disappeared back to where Kitty and Mrs. Pryde was standing, leaving only Carmen to stare after him.

"Did he ask you anything much?" Kitty asked.

"Nah. Just…you know, stuff." Lance said, picking up his duffel bag.

"What? Tell me."

Lance noticed Theresa Pryde was looking at them. "Maybe on the plane."

Then he remembered. His stupid, sucking airplane sickness thing.

"Man, I forgot to get pills for air motion sickness. Now, I'll have to puke in the plane again!" Lance said with a sigh.

Kitty smiled and from her back pocket, Kitty pulled a bottle of tablets out. "See what I got for you? I rummaged half the house for it. I left home way too long to remember where all the things are kept."

Lance took the bottle from Kitty, "Thanks, Kitty. You know me best." Lance grabbed two tablets out and swallowed them.

"You know what?" He said, "I think I'm feeling better already."

Kitty raised an eyebrow at him, "Lance, we haven't even boarded the plane yet."

Lance shifted from foot to foot, "Oh, uh, you're right…silly me, huh?"

Kitty looked back at her mom, and then her dad, which was still at the other side of the airport and looked just like a dot. "Mom, we have to go now."

"I understand. I'll tell your dad you'll miss him." Teri said, just as if she could read Kitty's mind.

"Yeah. I'll miss you too, mom. Really."

Then, grabbing Lance by the arm, she disappeared to the departure hall. She was going back to Bayville.

* * *

The plane was halfway through the air. The tablets that were given to Lance were working and he wasn't feeling so lousy, unlike the last time.

Kitty sighed as she looked at Lance, "back to Bayville. Time flies so fast. Now, another new school year is starting and I'm gonna be another year older. **And** I'm, like, not looking forward to Logan sessions."

"Yup. You're right. Another year again. At least you're better off. You don't have to live at Moron Manor. Toad stinks like crazy, Blob farts and Pietro…I don't really like him and Boom-boom blasts every two things she sees in front of her. It's gonna be like living in hell!" lance commented.

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, it's not so bad. At least, I think we'll still have Chemistry together."

"Oh, Chemistry huh? I'm not really that happy with that subject, lance. To tell you the truth, I'd very much prefer Social Studies and putting up with Evan and Kurt."

"Man! You ace Chem **every time**, Kitty! What's not to like? If I had results like you, I'd hit the roof."

"I still prefer language studies. You know, girls are better at that."

"I still can't find something I'm good at. Scolding perhaps."

Kitty grinned, "Everyone's great at a thing or two, lance. Even You! You just…haven't known it yet, that's all. Wait till you know where your talents really lie, you'll ace like a champ!"

"I'll be waiting."

_Like **I** have any potential or talents at all!_

Kitty switched the subject. "So, what did daddy say to you?"

"Just…he wanted to thank me for saving you. If you were alone, you'd probably be in a mess."

"Not true, Lance! But…it's not really like daddy to…you know, thank people."

"He told me he still wouldn't let me go closer to you though. But I said…"

"Said what?'

"I said I wouldn't…give you up. Cos'…I…I like you." Lance blushed a little for the first time in his life. He couldn't even believe what he just said. Was it for real? Was he nuts?

"Lance…"

"You don't have to say a thing, Kitty. I know when I'm a huge ass."

"No! It's not that! It's just that nobody's ever said a thing like that to me. I…I'm just a little…shocked, that's all!"

Silence hung in the air, until kitty broke it again.

"Lance, you once said we're a couple. I don't find a thing wrong with that. I'd _like_ us to be a couple. I want to give us both a chance. I love us!"

Lance smiled at Kitty. He couldn't find anyone better than her.

"Yeah, kitty. I wouldn't let your dad bring me down. I'll do better than what he wants…a lot better…"

* * *

"Hehe…wait till Lance gets a load of this!" tabitha chuckled. Toad hopped up and down (like he always did.) "The oldest trick of all. Instead of the falling bucket of water on the door, it'd be falling bucket of cold snow…ha!"

"Lame." Said pietro, zipping past the room.

"Well, speedy, I don't think you can come up with anything better, can you?"

"Just wait till Lance kicks your butt with rocks."

Blob said, "So you are scared of him?"

The group laughed and pointed fingers at Pietro.

Clutching her sides, Tabby said, "Oh, so someone here is a Lance follower. How _lame_ can that get?"

More laughs. "No way!" Pietro defended himself. "Just that I know Lance longer, and I know his temper better too. Take it or leave it, he's going to kick all you 3 asses. And if you guys wanna find me, I'll be in my room, hiding first before Lance cracks the floor."

Pietro zipped up the floor just as a knock came on the door.

"Is that Lance?" Fred wanted to make sure it was.

Toad smirked, "I'm 100 sure. Brown hair, Black shirt, duffel bag, Jeans with holes…who else could it be?"

"Alright, let er rip." Tabitha said, taking a step back.

"Strange." Lance thought, reaching for the doorknob. "Why's the house so quiet? Training to be monks and nuns? It must be something."

"Here it is! It's comin already!" Toad said.

"Shhhh….why can't you zip your mouth?"

"Talk about yourself, Blob!"

"**Shut **up!" Tabitha hissed.

The doorknob stopped turning. It was only silence and more silence.

"What's with the hold-up?" Toad jumped up from his hiding place behind the sofa.

"Are you trying to do, get buried?" Even Tabby knew when her limits are up.

"Hey, the trap's still there, guys! Where's the rock-head?"

He poked the bucket with his tongue. Freezing cold still. But what's with the Lance-not-coming-in scene?

"Uh, Toady?" Tabby said, with her hands on her hips, "I think…you better not stay too near the door."

"Girls. Them are all chickens." Toad looked up at the bucket of cold stuff. He was really near the door. Almost too near.

The ground started to shake. "I just knew it, knew it, KNEW it!" Tabitha said, gripping at Fred to stay her ground.

"Ahhhh….!" Toad screamed as the bucket **and** the door came collapsing on the door.

Lance stepped out as the air cleared. "Rock-head? I've only been gone for less than a week and this house is…what? It looks worse than the Bayville dump!"

"Hey, nobody put you in charge!" Tabitha said.

"Yeah! We ain't gonna do no nuthin'!" Fred said, waving Lance off with a hand.

"Oh, fine!" Lance yelled. He pulled the door off Toad with a pissed look. Toad was slammed good. He looked pretty much like a pancake from Mcdonalds, except he was…green. Toad spat the snow out of his mouth and wiped it. He noticed lance was looking at him…verdict mad. Very, very mad.

"Uh…hi?" Toad said.

Lance threw the door onto him again. "Seems to me, this Christmas is…" He came face to face with the "living" room. It was a mess gone right. "Am I dreming or is this real? There's not even a clean place to put one finger!" He shouted.

Before he left, the place was a mess, but not _that_ horrible. At least the wall was better looking and the pictures were to be seen.

"Aw, forget it, guys…"

"Look, we were thinking bout cleanin up?" Blob said as he grabbed toad from under the door out.

"Save it. I got something back…uh, where Pietro?"

"Hidin'…"Tabby shrugged, "ooh…what did you bring for me? I hope it's a new dress or that perfume I've seen on TV recently. Oh, the name's Clueless love…think you got it?"

"That what I am. Clueless about your perfume and it's something for us all…to eat."

"Eat? I'm in!" Pietro said. Everyone crowded round Lance. He did have a big package with him when he came back. Suppose he stole money from the local bank? Fred laughed at his own, stupid joke.

"Here…it…is!" Lance untied the tight knot from his package.

The hot, roast turkey made them all smiles. _I want one…hey, save the wing for me…Toad, wait your turn!_

"Uh…this ain't thanksgiving…"Toad said, between mouthfuls.

"So if you don't want it…"

"SHUT UP, TOAD!" Everyone else half-laughed and half-screamed.

The house, very much the mess of the year, even had something good. Lance thought he'd take the last of his money to celebrate Christmas with his one and only bunch of friends. They were lousy losers, even him, but they had to celebrate Christmas. It only came once a whole damn year. To be beaten always by the X-men was painful. They were all tired of losing.

Here's the extra bit of energy to keep them going **and** to gain his "supiority" back. He's still waiting to get back at Toad. What did he call him…_rock-head_? He is SO getting it from him…just wait…

* * *

"Kitty! Hey, guys, look who's back home?" Jubilee yelled.

It was so beautifully decorated, the institute. It was so jolly looking, everything was.

"Oh, K-girl! Man, you were the last of us all." Evan skated by, only to be stopped by…gulp…Logan AKA Wolverine.

"That's it, Porcupine!" Logan said. "One more time in the halls and you'll be joining me with the car-washing everyday exercise! You got it lucky it's still the Christmas month."

"Where's my comforter?"

"Man, Jubes! You still on the comforter thing?"

"Cool it, Iceman!"

"Kids these days are too lucky." Beast said, while passing by.

"OK, OK!" Kitty laughed. It felt really good to be back!

* * *

In Kitty and Rogue's shared room…

"Whew! I'm bushed!" Kitty threw herself on her pink and white bed.

"Ah can't believe it. You only unpacked for 10 minutes and you're tired already?"

"Hey, you didn't leave the institute. I did, Ok?"

"Well, who cares anyway?"

"I do. Here, I got you some gloves from Illinois. Believe me, they're really good."

Rogue took the gloves and for the first time, she smiled. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything."

"How da' holiday with Lance. I used to think he's pretty bad but now, he's getting better."

Kitty smiled secretly to herself, "The holiday was…good. And in truth, he's a lot worse. But I knda liked it."

"Ah think there's something more to that."

"Nah, it's just your imagination. Uh, call me when dinner's ready, OK?" Kitty threw her head on her pink pillow and hugged her stuff dragon, Lockheed.

Lance getting hurt for her. Lance…he was all that was on her mind right now. His wonderful smile, his gift to her…wait! Kitty touched the Star of David necklace on her neck and then, she drifted of to sleep, smiling…

* * *

"What have you seen, professor?" Storm asked. She, Beast and wolverine were in Cerebro. The room which finds mutants and communicates with them.

"I found another mutant…" Professor Xavier said, reopening his eyes.

"Who are we talking about, Chuck?" Wolverine said nastily. Clearly, he has been pissed of by one of the students again.

Cerebro had a picture of a young girl, with blonde colored hair, a smile, earrings even bigger then jubilee's and very simple clothing to match her pierce stomach.

"What's her name, professor?" Beast asked.

Cerebro answered his question. "Esther Alson, aged 16, residence: United States, Alabama."

"Storm, suit up. Beast, I'll need you stay here with Logan to take care of the others. Oh, Logan, would you please find Ray Crisp and ask him to come with us to the mission? I'd like him to pair up with Storm."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "why aren't you bringin the more experienced ones? Like Scott…or Jean?"

"They've been trained enough. Among all 16 years old new mutants, I think he's the one with least experience. I'd like him to come because I want to train him. I realized he has potential, but he doesn't know it yet. I want him to learnt, to have this opportunity."

Logan marched off, "Whatever you say. However, if you know this mutant, I think Magneto wouldn't be very far behind you."

* * *

"Are we ready?"

Magneto closed his eyes and reopened them.

Then, he walked over to his team members. "Gambit. Come with me."

"Understood, Magneto."

Gambit jumped into the metal-made orb as magneto closed it with his powers.

"This time…I'd be one step ahead of Xavier. Nothing would stop me. Nothing!"

* * *

The orphanage of Alabama, 6:30pm.

"It's got nothing to do with me! I swear!" Esther backed off from the two, frightening boys in front of her.

"Like, we'd believe you! You made that car fly off the ground! And you were the only one in the yard then!"

"Yeah, don't tell us it toppled of the ground when there wasn't any wind and nobody else there."

Flashback…

Esther strained to carry the heavy groceries. She walked 3km there and back, just to get supplies for the orphanage. She always seemed to be on the black book in Mrs, Cook, the caretaker. It sucks. There wasn't a soul she could call a friend in this stupid place.

She's always been there since her parents died in a car crash when she was eight. She was the only survivor of the frightening crash. And Eight years later, here she was.

This wasn't her life! She didn't deserve anything like this. She's always done well in school. She's always the most under-rated one in the Orphanage too.

And there it happened…she was really tired. There she was, less than two metres from the orphanage…she turned around…her hands moved…and wham! The car simply crashed, leaving her sppechless…too speechless.

However, strange things have been going on recently. It was crazy…it sounded crazy too! How could things lift themselves up, just because…just because it came from a wave of her hand? It was pure madness, which she couldn't explain.

Back to reality…

"Please! I've got nothing to do with this, really!"

"We don't care!" one of the boys pulled open the broomsticks cupboard and the other pushed Esther in, and bolted the door.

"Haha…let's see who's gonna come rescue her." The other guy said to his friend as they dashed off.

"Let me out! Someone! Please!" Esther banged her fists on the wood.

No use…

She squatted down on the ground; the sick smell of brooms and dust chocked her. It made her feel sick.

Suddenly the metal knob seemed to shake. Huh? What the hell is happening?

Esther stood up. The ceiling touched her head and made her feel like Alice in Wonderland, very much trapped in being too huge for all the things.

The bolts and all started to fly out and the door collapsed in front of her, leaving her speechless. What was this?

She stepped out of the room. No way. There wasn't anybody down the whole, bloody hall. Who did this? Who made this happen?

Esther, still half-shaking and half-frightened. She slowly made her way to her room, still shocked. She reached for her room and just as pushed the door open, she took a step back.

"Who are you?" She shouted.

Gambit was sitting on the bed she always laid on, slept on and knew herself on. "You've got a tiny room." Gambit commented, playing with the stack of cards on his hand.

"Get out, now! I don't know who you are but…but I want you out! Now!" Esther picked up a baseball bat lying at the side.

"My, my. Aren't you a tough one."

"Leave, please. I've got enough on my head to worry about and I don't need you…you…"

"The name's Gambit, shelly." Gambit's piercing red eyes looked straight at her.

"What do you want?"

"Just something to help get you out of this…dump. Join us."

"Who on Earth are you?"

"Mutants."

This shocked her. "Get out! I'm not a "mutant". I'm…"

"But you are…" the windows flew open and the wind trashed in. Esther shrieked as a mutant appeared in front of her. This mutant had a cape; his "Armour" was purple and dark red. He was certainly not the friendliest face on Earth.

"Wha…"

"Hello, Esther. I'm Magneto, and I'm here to give you comfort. I'm going to teach you how to control those powers of yours and I'm going to tell you what you can do with them."

"How did you know my name?"

"let's just say I have my own resources, Esther. After all, I am the greatest controller of Metal."

"Tell me I'm not a "mutant". I'm just…just."

"Face it, Esther. I control Metal; you can lift things of the ground simply by waving your hand and controlling it. You can do a lot!"

"But…"

"You know it, don't you? Today at 5pm, you made that car fly of the ground. Before that was…you know it, Esther. You have the potential. And I'm here to train you, to let you have a chance, to get you away from this place. Forever."

"I don't know…"

"Give us all a chance, Esther. Believe me, you'll be happy with me. I'll train you, to show you the path, and all your enemies…"

"What?"

"You don't think _we_ are the only mutants here, do you? At Charles Xavier's institute, a mutant school…they train mutants to kill, to attack. Just because their appearances look good, that doesn't mean they are the good people. Only us, Acolytes, are the good ones, even though our appearances don't look the kindest of all, but we _are_!"

Esther looked very much convinced. She was tired…really tired already. She believed she was a mutant. She believed she could make the world a better place.

_I'll come with you_…

_The biggest mistake_…was then made…

* * *

"Excuse me, but I need to see Esther Alson please." Professor Xavier said.

"What are you here for?" Mrs. Cook asked.

"_We need to see her…_" Professor Xavier's mind was at work.

The lady straightened, "ye…yes…3rd floor, last room to the right." She placed the spare key on the counter, looking possessed.

"Go, Storm, Bezerker." He passed the key to Storm and awaited.

Less than five minutes, Storm and Bezerker rushed down. "No sign of the girl or any of her belongings, Charles."

"Yeah," Ray stated, "seems like she's just…gone with someone?"

The professor closed his eyes, "Magneto…**no**…"

_She's with Magneto._

Too late Charles, I have the girl. And I'm not losing her to you! 


	7. Chemistry between him and her

"Lance, it's 2:30 in the morning! We can't talk forever!"

Lance said, "c'mon, just 5 more minutes…I like to talk to you."

"Ok, just five, you. And I mean it too!"

"Yeah, Ok. I just hope this holiday didn't have to end that soon. Chemistry with Mrs.B would be like hell."

"But if you worked harder, you won't do so badly, you know."

Lance leaned back in his bed, "I suck. Mrs.B probably's dreading tomorrow, cos _Lance Alvers is coming back, oh my god, that stupid shit kid is here to mess up my life again…_" He faked Mrs.B's voice.

Kitty giggled, "Cut it out, Lance. She wouldn't treat you like that."

"Oh, right. I still hate tomorrow."

"Yeah, but we have Danger Room session tomorrow and…and I need my sleep, big guy."

"I knew it! You're just trying to pull yourself away from me just because I'm _too_ hot for you. You need that…ice-guy to cool you off before you faint." Lance ruffled his hand through his dark brownish hair.

"Like, you wish! And Bobby's Iceman, not ice-guy. You are, like, so lousy with names."

"Nah…it's a gift. Alright, you better get going to sleep I guess. I'm kind of tired too."

"Yeah…uh, tomorrow, Ok?"

"Yeah…bye."

"Bye…"Kitty said, hanging up.

Kitty threw her head on her pillow. She must be the only mutant awake right now.

"Hmmm…how can I get Lance's grades up?" Kitty wondered.

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Esther asked herself. She couldn't imagine appearing in a **huge** room in a…silver Semi-Circled thing, buried in one end of Bayville. She rubbed her very sore and aching head. Getting tossed around in a giant ball wasn't very nice or comfortable either. Her insides seemed like they were gonna toss themselves right out as well.

There was a knock on the door. "Coming…"Esther wasn't very used to the place just yet. This whole place was weird and so were the people. Magneto, for one, keeps disappearing and reappearing again. Gambit was always alone, playing a stack of Pokka cards in his hand. Sabretooth (the worse one), always talked about something like, "kill…must kill Wolverine…" and seemed like he had just lost his mind. And Pyro. Esther sighed at the guy, which was a little (or very) mad. He always seemed to be laughing at every little thing. The most normal one was Colossus, even though he was really quiet but noisy when he moved things around the place.

Esther grabbed an oversized T-shirt to cover up the crumpled tank top and shorts.

"Yeah?" She said, yawning. It was only 7:55 in the early morning. She came face to face with Magneto…and another strange guy with white hair and a weird smirk.

"Magneto! I'm sorry I've…"

"Never mind. Meet Pietro Maximoff, my son. I'd like him to show you around the school I've enrolled you into. You begin today as I've said last night, and in future, I want you up by 7 o'clock." Then, he left.

"Who are you?" Esther said, "Did I ever tell you this place was solitary confinement?"

"No…" Pietro said. "And I'm Quicksilver to you." He zipped round the place.

"Wow! Super-speed. That's **so **cool, man!"

"Not as great as yours…uh, what's your code-name?"

"He called me…um…your dad, Magneto. He called me Blackdevil. I look like a devil to you?"

"Not really." Pietro said, glancing at his watch. "We gotta head off early today you know."

Esther sighed and slammed the door, "Got it, general. At least, let me change and brush my hair!"

* * *

"Can you find her?" Storm asked, stepping into Cerebro.

"Yes, and it appears she's with Magneto."

"Bad news, Charles."

"I know." Professor Xavier placed his hands on his lap. "However, I've got a reading she's in Bayville High already."

"That early? Even Evan's still at the breakfast table."

"Yes. It also appears to me that Pietro has brought her there."

"He is Magneto's son, Charles. And the only person in the school now is Ray and Bobby. Said something about Biology project? And, oh, Kitty. She needed to clear out her locker."

"Yes. However, it'd be too much of a coincidence if they met Esther there. After all, Bayville High is a very big school."

"Really? I doubt so…"

"Yeah, and this is your locker for the whole year. Enjoy lady…" Pietro said, walking away.

"Hey! So you're just leaving me here?"

"Uh…yeah!" Pietro sped off.

Good riddance to him. Esther opened her locker with a sigh. At least now, she'd lead a better, more fulfilling life. Uh…or not.

"Hi! New here?" somebody said from her left side.

"Huh?" Esther slammed her locker shut.

"I'm Kitty Pryde. You must be new cos' I haven't seen you on campus before."

"You guessed right. I'm Alson. Esther Alson. 16."

"17 coming 18 on 10th of May."

"Oh."

Kitty smiled, "so, where are you staying at now?"

"Um…at a…you know, old house of a friend's? She…um, agreed to let me stay…there." Esther stammered hard.

"Really? I stay at an institute at the end of Bayville. Those people there are cool and friendly." Then, she saw Lance at the background. Boy, was he early.

"Gotta' run. Lance is waiting."

"Who is he?"

"My boyfriend. He's a great guy. Well, bye!"

"Yeah, bye too." She watched Kitty run off.

"Who is she? Never met her before."

Kitty hooked her hand on Lance's arm. "New girl on campus."

"I see."

"She's cool but I just think she's lying on where she's staying. She stammered so hard then. Before and after that, she was so calm."

"Who cares?"

* * *

"Bobby! You've got that part wrong!" Ray said, pointing at the last part Bobby had written.

"Oh, great Einstein! Think you can do better? Your handwriting is just like-."

"Uh-hm! I believe this is a library? If you want to do something, please lower your volume. This is my final warning, gentlemen, and no more!" the librarian said, before turning her back and returning to her desk.

"See! Look at what you've done Ice-head!" Ray hissed at Bobby.

"Excuse me, but I think you-."

"Uh…is this desk taken?"

Both boys looked up. Esther. (But they don't know her then.) And the other desks are pretty much filled up too.

"Go on, we don't mind." Bobby shifted his gaze back to Ray, who had his eyes on the new girl.

"Pervert, huh?" Bobby whispered to him.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Ray warned him. "Get back to work.

But she's so pretty. Man, if only I got to know her…frankly speaking, never saw her before anywhere.

"Uh, can I ask if any of you guys are free during Lunch? Cos' I'm kinda' new and I don't know a lot about Bayville so…"

Bobby cut in, "I'm Bobby. Ray, here, would love to show you around. He's really free and he'd be delighted. Wouldn't you, Ray?" Bobby nudged at his friend.

"Oh, sure, not a problem."

"Great! I have to go find my next class, cos my friend, Pietro, dumped me at my locker just now. Can you meet me at my History class later on? Oh, thanks, Ray!" Esther dashed out of the library.

"But, isn't Maximoff with the Brotherhood? And he's Magneto's son!" Bobby said.

"Yeah. Does that mean she's a-," Ray mumbled.

"Mutant!" Both boys looked at each other with eyes the size of Ping-Pong balls.

Too loud.

The next word they heard was…**OUT!

* * *

**

"Lance Alvers…well, well, well. The quiz you took was beyond my expectation. It was breathtaking, it was amazing and the best part was, you got the best mark any student in my history of 21 years of great teaching has ever achieved. It was so brilliant, your work, I almost died in my chair while marking." She threw a paper with an F- marked in red in front of Lance. The students, all except for Kitty, started laughing and sniggering.

"Mr.Alvers. I'm officially saying this to you. The next test will be two good weeks later on. If you don't pass it, I guarantee you will be taking your belongings and making your way out of this classroom. And I mean it too. You should start taking lessons from Miss.Pryde. I've never seen her get a single B+ in this subject, except As' and more A+s'. See that you get tutored by her, young man. Let me live longer, please. All this white hair is because of your brilliance. Now, let us resume our class…"

Lance grabbed the paper off her desk. He SO felt like rocking her off her stupid stockings and butt. To heck with Chem anyway. What was her damn problem?

Lance got back to his seat with a long sigh. "Lance?" Kitty touched his arm.

"Kitty, I told you! I suck so much that I can't it myself. I'm not this studying type."

"You are! Just, you have to try harder. You'll do it, trust me."

"Like how?"

"I'll tutor you."

"You really would, Kitty?"

"Hey, it's no big. It's like studying, only with a partner. It'd be good too."

"Two weeks, Kitty, I'm not very sure."

"Two weeks is enough, Lance. I'll make sure you ace this "stupid" test."

* * *

"Man, I'm telling you, professor. She's a mutant. Or how'd she get to know Quicksilver? Magneto's obviously behind all this. He could've got Pietro that ass to bring Esther here. It makes so much sense!" Ray said to the professor through his cell phone.

"Hey! I thought bout' that last bit, Ray. Where's my part?"

"Bobby, cut your shit out!" Ray hissed at him. He was becoming a pro at this "hissing" stuff.

"I want you to confront her with Bobby. Tell her we meant no harm."

"Got it, Professor. I'll give you my news later on." Click

"So, what'd he say?" Bobby asked.

"He wants us to confront her."

"What? No way!"

"It's his orders, dude. Take it!"

"Ok, but I don't really like it."

Outside History classroom…

"Guys! You're really early!" Esther said.

"So, how's History?" Bobby grinned.

"Boring, truthfully."

"Just like every other lesson." Ray said.

"Oh, I'm starving. But I brought some sandwiches and a soda. You both can have my sandwich cos' I brought 3. Just right."

"Uh…we know a quiet place." Bobby added.

"Perfect."

The guys brought Esther to the quietest side of campus. Only a tiny bunch of people could be seen from their view and nothing more. No one was around.

"This is good, guys. Quiet and peaceful."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Bobby sank on the grass.

"So, where are you guys from? I'm from Alabama, till my parents died. Then, I lived in a orphanage. Been there ever since."

Alabama. It struck a cord in Ray. **She** was the one he and Storm were meant to be looking for that day. No doubt.

Ray stood up and said, "What me and Bobby's gonna' say is going to shock you."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"We know you're a mutant, Esther." Bobby said.

No! Impossible. She didn't use her powers at all today. How could they even…

"But…how?"

"Cos' we are too. I make electricity bolts shoot out of my hands and Bobby freezes stuff. We even have codenames. I'm Bezerker and he's Iceman. We're both New Mutants in the X-men."

"I…get away from me." Esther used her powers and threw them in a tree. Then she picked up her stuff and dashed off.

"Got a plan B?" Ray asked.

"Hey, at least we did try…" _Only to be stuck in a dumb old tree.

* * *

_

"Magneto." Esther walked into his "dome"

"Blackdevil…what is it?"

"Who exactly are the X-men?"

"They are Charles Xavier's students. Our enemies. How did you know?"

"Uh…Pietro said something about them. Can I leave now?"

"Yes." Magneto watched her leave, with a very weird look on his face.

_But they seemed so nice. Especially Ray. How could they be my enemies? How?

* * *

_

"Kitty, I'm not sure."

"Lance, c'mon. Jean and Scott went for some weirdo convention with Storm, Professor X and Logan. The new mutants are at the red earth wood forest with Beast. Nightcrawler's with Amanda, Evan's at his skate meet and Rogue's gone to the CD shop. It's only me here. I can turn off the security for awhile and you come here just because you want to study with me."

"I don't know. Why can't we be at McDonald's instead, like we always do?"

"Lance, it's noisy there and the libraries are all shut."

"Well, only this once I s'pose."

"Ok. I'll be waiting for you."

Kitty didn't have to wait for long. Lance arrived in his jeep really quick.

"Lance." Kitty let Lance into the institute.

"Fine. Where do we study?"

Kitty laughed, "of course it's me and Rogue's room, what do you think, in front of the fireplace? Don't be silly…"

And that was just what I was thinking! Rats… 

Lance and Kitty did study a lot. She quizzed him; they had popcorn for snacks and Lance showed clear improvement too.

"Great! You got all of these questions right! Lance, I can't believe how well you've improved!"

"All thanks to you. I never thought how good a teacher you'd make, Kitty."

Kitty laughed and slammed the thick book shut. "I think you'll ace the test tomorrow."

"I'll die if I had a C for once."

"You're missing confidence, Lance."

"Like real. So what do we do now?" He looked at Kitty.

"Don't know. Anything you want." She sat next to Lance on her bed.

Lance looked at her. And they drew closer. Soon, they were already kissing. "Kitty…" Lance's kisses traveled lower and lower. His hand went into onto her jacket and soon, he was unbuttoning her jacket.

Kitty's eyes widened when she realized what he was trying to do. "Lance, please. Stop this." She pushed him away and re-buttoned her jacket.

"Kitty! I'm sorry. I was out of control. I really didn't mean it, it was all but an accident, I swear! You have to forgive me, I…"

"Lance." Kitty placed a finger on his lip. "I trust you. And it's getting late. I don't know cos' Evan and the others may arrive soon…"

"I got it. I'll…leave," Lance pulled his vest on.

"You sure you're not angry or what?"

"I believe you. And no, I'm not angry."

"Good. I'll make my move now."

"Yeah, you'd better."

Kitty watched Lance go from her balcony. She believed him. Lance would never take advantage of her. And she trusted him.

Because she chose him.

* * *

Ok, that was my first fiction. I loved it like crazy, and I hope you do too. I love the Lancitty relationship. It's always fascinating to me on why Kitty always falls for her enemies and I love Lance too. His good heart never failed to impress me on why he picked Kitty. Well, Please tell me how you feel bout' this fiction, Ok? Even flames are Ok...and I hope you don't mind the new character I've placed in this story. Every new mutant seemed to have a girlfriend or boyfriend, except for Ray and Jamie. So I've decided to "make" a new character for Ray...I hope you guys don't bother.


	8. I'm sick of Magneto and the Acolytes

"Lance, like, relax!" Kitty sat in the desk next to Lance.

Lance got his pencils out, "that's simple for someone who never got anything lower than a B in her life to say. If I don't ace this test, or at least pass, I'll get kicked out of Chemistry." He lowered his voice, "then, I'll never get to be with you. You know this is the only class I have with you. I don't want to be stuck in stupid kid classes with your other X-New-Mutants, Kitty."

Kitty had full confidence in Lance, "Just calm down, Lance. I promise you you'd do well in this test. If you ace it, I'll treat you to Lunch, Ok?"

Lance rubbed his neck, "Ok. Kitty, I…I wanna' apologize for what happened last night. I didn't mean it, and I know I was wrong. Believe me, I just didn't know what I was thinking then-."

"No harm done, Lance. I know you didn't mean it and I trust you too. I know you won't want to take advantage of me. The most, I'll just phase through you."

"I don't want it to happen again-."

"I promise it won't, Lance."

The dreaded Mrs.B walked in with a stack of papers in her arm, "Class, get back to your seats." She dumped the papers on her desk and pushed her glasses up. "Don't you just love today, class? It's a day which I'll _finally_ have _somebody_ to get out of Chemistry, and I'll have one less headache as well. Now, let's get this teat over-with, so I'll mark it immediately and get overcome with somebody's amazing brilliance." Obviously, she was making things tough for Lance.

"I can't fail. I'll show that sucking Mrs.B what I made of and I'm not going to disappoint Kitty by getting kicked out of this class." Lance whispered under his breath.

The paper landed in front of him. Lance scanned the paper with his eyes. He couldn't believe it. It was everything Kitty had taught him. It was almost…simple.

"Begin, class. And Mr.Alvers, don't bother with that. If you want to leave now, I give you the permission to."

"No need, Mrs.B." Lance replied, picking up his pencil. _I'll definitely show her big time._

Lance scribbled through the paper. It was all so easy. All the things he had already memorize was in it. This was totally chicken feet.

_I think I'll like Chem after all._

Lance finished it faster than the other students. He studied their expressions carefully. Most of them had yet to finish at all. Some sweated, some looked awfully desperate.

Lance glanced at Kitty. She too had finish.

Kitty gave Lance a thumbs up. Lance smiled and nodded. It was way to easy. He never imagined that Chemistry could be so fun.

Lance grabbed his paper and bag and walked up to the front. Dropping the paper on Mrs.B's desk, he made his way out, with Kitty behind him.

"Mr.Alvers. Have you gave up on that test?"

No reply. Lance had vanished down the hallway already, looking pretty smug.

Mrs.B flipped through Lance's paper and her eyes grew wide.

_Impossible.

* * *

_

"So, how was it? If I'm not wrong, I remembered someone aced it already. He actually finished it before half the class." Kitty looked up at Lance.

"Hey, no big deal. I never thought Chem teats could be _that_ easy."

"So, you know you'll ace it, huh?"

Lance shrugged, "I hope so. It was simple though."

"You've said that one before. I have full confidence in you already. You **will** ace it."

"How'd you know?"

"Because I do. When we get to Chemistry tomorrow, you'll see. I'm already preparing for Lunch. Don't let me down."

"But, Kitty, what if I-."

"Oh, look! There's Jean. She promised to lend me her "Best Country Hits 2005" CD. I better not keep her waiting, cos' she hates it just as much as I hate Logan sessions. Ok, catch you later, Lance." Kitty dashed off towards Jean's direction.

"Sorry, Jean. Was talking to Lance." Kitty said.

"No problem, Kitty. Here's the CD, and take all the time you want with it." Jean had her eyes on Lance, who was walking away.

"Thanks, Jean."

"You know, you shouldn't be hanging out with lance. You do know Lance is the leader of the Brotherhood, now that Mystique is still missing, don't you?"

"Jean, I don't care. I like Lance. You ought to know that too." Kitty said, turning her back at Jean.

Jean sighed, "But it should be somebody else, Kitty. Why can't it be someone else?"

"I like him, Jean. Just like you like Scott. At least I know he likes me too. Not like you, seeing your best friend's about to score him away and you still stand there and do nothin'."

Jean was almost shocked. But it was true. Taryn was always hanging out with Scott. She was a bigger loser than Kitty. She was so lousy.

Kitty looked at Jean. "Jean, I didn't mean what I said. Of course, I didn't know what I was thinking. I was just careless with words and-."

Jean faked a smile at Kitty, "Kitty, I know you didn't mean what you were saying. You were just angry because I said about you and Lance first, right?"

Kitty nodded, "yeah, kind of. Anyway, about you and Scott, we all know you're at Scott's top list. He'd like you more than Taryn or anybody else. Really."

"Reading people's fortune now?" Jean said.

"Saw that on the "Seventeen" magazine yesterday. Said something about…um…when one is depressed, you'd most likely have more luck than anyone else. I know it's too dumb to believe, but in your case, you have to."

"Thanks, I think." Jean smiled.

Kitty hugged her books to her chest, "Oh, got Astrophysics class next. Can't be late. Bye!"

"Yeah, bye." Jean walked off. It was so depressing. No matter how could she is at soccer, basketball or her grades and appearance, she can't make Scott like her. But is it true, what Kitty said? _He's like you more than Taryn or anybody else. Really._ It sounded daft to her.

"Jean! Jean! I've got two tickets to the movie "Aeon Flux"! Wanna' watch with me?"

"Duncan!" Jean slapped her head, "pick anyone else but me. I'm, so, not free tonight. So get going!" Jean marched off.

"Woah!" Scott said from behind, "shot down, huh?"

"Watch your mouth, Summers. If you'll like to live longer."

Scott turned to look at Jean walk away. If only Jean would like him, he'd do anything.

* * *

Esther spotted Ray, Amara, Jubilee and Bobby all in one table during Lunch. She wanted to find out…to find out if they really were as scary and as dangerous as Magneto had said. They all were smiling, chatting and having fun. They all didn't look _dangerous_to her. They looked fun, compared to all the delinquents in the Acolytes.

"Hey, Ray! She looking at ya'…"Jubilee pointed to Esther behind Ray.

Ray turned to look behind him. Esther. She immediately realized they had spotted her and started to turn tail.

"Hey, Esther! Wait up!" Ray yelled across the Cafeteria. He got up from his seat and dashed towards her.

"Who's Esther?" Amara wanted to know. "He looks like he got the hots for her."

"He does. She's the girl in Magneto's team. We were s'pose to recruit her but Magneto got to her first."

"The one from Alabama?" Jubilee sipped her soda.

"Yeah. Now he's head over heels in love with her." Bobby chuckled.

"How did you know?" Jubilee said.

"Hey, I'm the information carrier. Don't doubt me."

Jubilee frowned, "This stupid soda's not even cold enough."

"Here, I'll help you." Bobby froze the soda's insides.

"Bobby, no powers outside of school!" Amara whispered harshly.

"Who cares anyway? No one knows."

Ray caught up with Esther, "Hey! You don't have to walk so fast."

"I…we aren't suppose to talk, Ray. You are in the X-men. I'm in Acolytes and that's a fact."

"We can't even be friends? After all, look at Lance and kitty. They love each other but they're in opposing teams."

"I'm not sure…" Esther did want to know him.

Ray said, "C'mon, let's find a place to sit down."

"I don't think we should, though." Esther said. "But here's my number." She spotted Ray's phone sticking out of his pocket. Grabbing it, she typed her number in.

"Here. Call me tonight at 8pm."

Then, she turned tail and walked off.

* * *

"Should I call her?" Ray asked, throwing the phone in the air and then caught it again. "Should I?"

"I say you should. After all, you _like_ her, don't cha?" Bobby nudged him.

Ray looked boringly at Bobby, "Bobby, shut that gap before I fry you, Ok?"

Wolfsbane shrugged, "I've heard about her. She seems nice. Why would she do something that stupid and join Magneto's stupid crew?" Being 14 plus, she was really smart.

"Who knows? Don't look at me, guys." Evan said. They were all gathered in the snack room. "Tell me about it." Kurt said, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"You don't have to listen to all of their mess. Just…do what you want, Ray." Rahne said.

"Don't say we didn't warn you. She is after all, part of Magneto's gang." Jubes said.

"I'm…I'm calling." Ray said. He marched out of the room. He had his doubts but he is going to call.

He shifted his foot as he waited for her to pick up the phone. C'mon, pick it up!

The familiar Kelly Clarkson "Because of You" Ring tone rang like crazy on her phone. 8 O'clock. It must be him. It must be.

"Hi!" Esther said.

"Oh, uh, hi too."

"You don't sound so thrilled, Ray."

"No! It's just my friends. Their Ego's are really big. "They said…-."

"They asked you not to call me right? They knew that you were going to, isn't it?"

_How did she even know? Is she telepathic or what?_

"How did you guess?" Ray asked.

"I just knew. Just because I'm from Magneto's crew means…-."

"Hey, it makes no difference to me. You are still a mutant, just like me."

"Are you sure you don't mind? After all, I'm not even sure why I'm here at all. It's all so weird. Magneto makes me train and train and all those maniacs, they aren't even my friends. I thought coming to Bayville would change my life, but it didn't. It's still the same. Magneto promised me answers, but he only taught me to hate you, treat the X-men as my enemies and he wanted me to destroy you." Esther sighed.

"But…but you didn't. Or else, you won't be here talking to me."

"Why should I hate you? You guys treated me so well. Like, you, Kitty…you guys made me feel better here. You were my real friends here, not…not the Acolytes. Their just a bunch of no-brainers."

Ray said, "Maybe, tomorrow, you'll like to Lunch along with me?"

"You don't think it's too…"

"Nah. I'm ok about it."

Esther smiled, "Great. I'll meet you at your locker."

"Fine…"

Esther was just about to tell him he had been so sweet about it, until Sabretooth shouted, "Hey, you! Training time!"

Esther sighed, "Gotta' sign off now. I…I have to go train." _With all those nut cases._

"Ok. I'll look forward to tomorrow then."

"Yeah, me too." Click.

Esther asked herself: _What am I doing here anyway?

* * *

_

Chemistry classroom. Oh my god. Lance asked himself, "Should he go in?"

Kitty laughed, "Lance, c'mon. Let's go in."

"What if I fail?"

"It isn't the end of your life, Lance." Kitty pulled him towards his seat.

"I'm still not sure. I'm…uh…"

"The great Avalanche isn't going weak, is he?"

"I'm still the tough me, kitty!"

"Oh, great. Cos' here comes Mrs.B with all of our results too."

Lance gulped. This woman was scary. She worked so quickly. How did she mark all of them in half a day and still get sleep?

"I must say this test was harder than the one before. I'm surprised that a quarter of you people can fail. It's too disgraceful, I tell you. What happened? Some of you can even give me the wrong formula for sugar!" Mrs.B shook her head.

"Well. I must also say Ms Kitty Pryde has managed to keep her place as being the best of this class. Ms Amanda Sefton has also made me proud by coming in 2nd, just one mark lesser than Ms.Pryde. It has been a joy teaching them. Alright, I won't keep any of you waiting anymore…Katherine Pryde!"

Kitty got her paper back with a huge smile. "Alright! I got A+ and Mrs.B told me to keep up the good work."

"See? I knew you'd ace it as usual."

"Lance, have more confidence."

Everybody seemed to have got his or her paper back already. What about his? There were angry, disappointed and very happy faces if you looked around carefully.

Lance was the last of them all. As Mrs.B called his name, he almost shivered for the first time in his life. This was SO it…

Alvers again… 

_He's gonna fail again…_

_No doubt he'll finally get kicked out of Chem…_

_For sure…_

Harsh whispers reached Lance's ear and Mrs.B looked at him with wary eyes. "Mr.Alvers. I remember the first day you stepped into my class. You were the worst of the lot, you failed and you never paid much attention, even though I placed you to sit with Ms.Pryde, our class best of all. You always disrupted classes, and you were the last to hand up anything. But now, I take all those words back…"

Lance was puzzled. What did she even mean by that? His paper was thrown in front of him. What? Impossible! He got an…

"A, Mr.Alvers. I looked at you most of the time that day. You never cheated and I also believed my eyes. Either age must be catching up on me, or you must have worked a miracle. I say it was the miracle. See, Alvers? If you worked hard, you'll pass well with no problem. Keep that up and you'll be working your way up and you'll soon find yourself not getting kicked out of my class."

Lance could hardly believe his ears and his eyes. Was it true? The students looked at each other with shocked looks. Lance Alvers. An A? No way!

"Work hard, Mr.Alvers, and do me proud too. Now, get back to your seat or else you will be kicked out alright."

"Uh…sure…right away." Lance moved back to his seat. He did it! He really did it!

"See, Lance? I knew it! You'll do it, with determination. Even Mrs.B praised you in front of everyone. And besides, you were a fast learner. Guess Lunch is, like, on me."

Lance stashed the precious paper in his bag, "you're on!" smiles.

* * *

"Hi! Is Lunch room always so packed?" Esther said.

"You'll not wanna know, Esther." Ray said. They both picked a table and even started chatting.

"You also have sessions too?" Esther asked.

"Sure! With either Logan, Storm, Beast or the Professor Xavier. They're all Ok, except for Logan. He's a little more strict than the other trainers but he is _ok_, I s'pose."

"Sounds good, especially that part where you said you guys once threw a party and Logan almost sliced you people into a million slices with his claws." She giggled.

"Don't any of the Acolytes have any sense of humor?" Ray asked, biting into his burger.

"No. I…never got to do such cool things, like you X-men did."

"Then, why don't you join us? We'll have you fit in with all of us. You'll like it here, trust me."

"I can?"

"Sure, the professor can ask Magneto to let you join us. At least you don't have to suffer three sessions of training each day." Ray said.

"Magneto and Professor Xavier aren't the best of friends, I heard from Gambit."

"Yeah…well, we can always ask, can't we?"

"I'm still not so sure, Ray. You told me so much and all but I still want to make sure myself that the X-men is where I want to go."

"I'll bring you there myself, Esther. This afternoon…"

* * *

"And this is my room." Ray pushed open the door. It's not the biggest and we all have to share bathrooms and stuff."

"I think it's so cozy and a lot brighter than Magneto has to offer. I'd rather have this room." Esther looked at the sticky board at Ray's desk. Pictures and some school notes were pasted there. "Hey, are all these your friends?" Esther pointed to a photo.

"Yeah. We were at the California Red Woods then."

"Who's this blue guy?" Esther wanted to know.

"He's Beast, the trainer I've told you about. He's a cool guy."

"Do all trainers look like him?"

"Cos' not but there is another blue furred guy you might want to know."

"Who's that?"

Ray pointed at Kurt in a picture, "See? He's Kurt, better known as Nightcrawler. He's a teleporter and he's a great guy too. He's funny and you'll like him a lot.

"Teleportation? That's cool, cept for his prehensile tail part."

"Yeah, and when he ports in front of you suddenly, it can get a little too annoying. I once fired him out of the window and the professor had to get it fixed. Man, Logan scolded us so hard then, we almost died on the spot!"

Esther laughed, "You are so funny. I almost feel like I'm part of you guys already."

"You should be part of us."

"Oh, I have to go back now. Magneto has a time limit to when I return you know."

"I'll tell the professor later on. You go on."

"Thanks…" Ray watched Esther fly out of the institute. He had to find out how to get her out of the Acolytes. Someone like her shouldn't be in Magneto's team…

* * *

"Was lunch good enough?" Kitty asked.

Lance offered to walk Kitty back to the institute cos' Pietro stole his keys as to use his Jeep. He must be chasing pretty girls again.

"Yup, it was great. Though Salad isn't my idea."

"Oh…"

"But it's still good. I liked their sauce. Too bad you're a vegetarian kitty."

"I didn't choose that one, Lance."

"Still, I'm so glad I aced this fing test."

"Lance, not such words please."

"Used to em, Kitty. We say these all day at the Brotherhood Boarding House."

"You still shouldn't, Lance. But you were right, I'm glad you aced this test. It was a mark in your life."

"I guess so."

"Lance, can I give you part two for acing?"

"And what's that?"

He felt Kitty press her lips on his own.

"You deserved it, Lance. And I have to tell you, you were great."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are."

_And I love you._


	9. The breakup they didn't want

"This is killer session!" Kitty yelled into air as she tumbled on her bed, still in her uniform.

"Well, you know Logan sessions. Ah just can't believe he made us go through bombs, weirdo guns firing out fire, and a long list of a whole others."

Kitty sat upright again, "I don't know why Logan had to make this so hard for us all. After all, look at Mr.Mccoy and Storm's sessions. They're much easier to tackle, yet they aren't as tough as his. Can you believe the last session? Instead of sleep gas, which is bad enough, he wanted us to kill our opponents with Poison Gas. Which instructor would do a thing like that?"

Rogue hesitated, "You know that guy."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Hello? That is Logan ok? He'll kill us with his sessions! Why can't the professor say anything to that?"

"Well, do something to cool ya' self off instead of venting all ya' anger on me, Kitty."

Kitty said, "You are like so right, Rogue. I think I'll get Lance out for a walk. After all, no harm right?"

Rogue sighed, "Anything you say…"

"C'mon, professor. Surely you can do something? Esther wants out of that hell of Magneto's." Ray said.

"If she wants to join us, I'll definitely welcome her in. But she'll have to get out of Magneto's on her own. I can't so anything like what you've asked. Or else, Magneto can get students from us too. It won't be very fair, Ray." Professor Xavier said.

Ray opened the door and stepped out, "I'll tell 'er professor X. I just hope she knows what on Earth she's s'pose to do. It'll be way too…-."

"…Tough to get out of Magneto's. Why can't your Professor do anything?" Esther asked.

"Search me cos' I told you what he said already. You have to do it on your own." Ray said, as he called Esther the moment he got out of the professor's study.

"I hope he lets me. Cos' he's scary. Really scary." Esther said. "I've packed already and wait for my news, ok?"

She let her sink in her bag and grabbing her suitcase, she made her way to Magneto's.

"Come in." The door automatically opened on its own. Magneto for sure.

"Magneto, I want to join the X-men. Please, I'm begging you to let me go. Your people are tough enough already. I just wanna'…have a new start. Please, Magneto." Esther pleaded.

The metal in the room was being pulled out and Magneto let it hover round her. "If you think I'll lose you to Magneto, that's when you are wrong."

"Why? Are you afraid Xavier would do better than you? I've had enough of your attitude, Magneto. Xavier doesn't train his students as hard as you do. I want to tell you this- I'm going and that is final! I've already made up my mind and you can't stop me!" Esther used her powers. They weren't exactly telekinesis. It didn't need her head to do it, just her hands. She pushed Magneto's metal one side and through his open window, she flew out.

"Xavier may have won this round. But he'll see soon…"Magneto watched the slim figure fly in the air.

* * *

"And that was why I got you out! I had to, like, relax." Kitty said.

"Ha! So we're touring the streets now?" Lance asked. Kitty had her arm linked in his.

Kitty smiled, "Uh-huh. I was getting so bored in the institute. Outside is so much better and the air is cooler too."

"Yeah…hey!" Lance bent down to pick something up. A wallet.

Kitty's eyes darkened, "Lance, I think we should bring it back to the Police."

"Are you kidding? This'll help me pay back my bills for sure!" Lance tucked it his back pocket.

"But…that's wrong Lance! You shouldn't be, like, doing this."

Lance frowned, "Kitty, that stupid house needs this money. With Mystique gone and Magneto only supporting his precious son, I have to pay for everything else. The Jeep, the food, everything!"

Kitty shook her head, "It's still wrong Lance! You do know it!"

"Kitty, I don't have a family. I don't have some fancy institute to live in and I don't get a professor to give me allowance money. I don't have a single shit to my name! I don't have anything, unlike you!"

Kitty bit her lip, "Lance, this is the real you isn't it? You steal, you lie and you're a total hood!" She didn't care if people were watching or not. I mean, who cares?

"Right, I'll never be good enough for you!" Lance shot back.

Kitty felt her tears spilling out, "I was wrong about you, Lance. My parents, Scott, Jean and all the rest were right. How stupid I've been to stick with somebody just like you. We are so through!" Kitty wiped her tears away and ran off, leaving Lance on the streets.

They were meant to be together, weren't they? They were so happy together but he didn't have to steal, right?

She was a fool…why did it all have to end this way?

* * *

"I'm sure I'll be so happy here, Ray. And oh, thanks professor. I'll promise to follow the rules here." Esther said, pulling the curtains apart and stared out.

"Yes, but we do have dinner too. Come down now." Professor said. He just didn't see Ray smile at Esther secretly.

At the dinner table…

"Where's half-pint? She's always one of the earliest for food, just like the elf." Logan said, gruffly.

"She said she was takin a shower an hour and a half ago. She should've been down by now." Rogue said.

"Then why is she taking so long?" Jean asked, bringing the green stuff to her mouth.

"But she did look kinda' weird ta' me. Her eyes were red when she got back and she didn't wanna tell me why too." Rogue stated.

"I think I'll want to port in and check." Kurt said.

"Are you nuts? She's a girl, Kurt. And she's in the bathroom?" Amara reminded him.

"Then, how?" Kurt rubbed his head.

"I know. Just teleport in with your eyes blindfolded and bring a girl in with you." Scott said.

"How about me?" Jean volunteered for the job.

"Yes, Jean will be just fine. And I don't want to pry either." Professor said.

Kurt blindfolded his eyes with the table-cloth and grabbed Jean and ported them both in Kitty's Bathroom. "Don't vorry Kitty. I'm blindfolded." Kurt said, in case he shocked her.

Kitty wasn't taking a bath. She was crying. "What are you…guys doing here?"

Jean opened the door, "we noticed you weren't in the dinner group, Kitty. We came to check. What happened?"

Kitty swallowed, "He lied to me."

Kurt asked, "Who did?"

"Lance. He said he liked me. Why did he have to steal then?" Kitty said, and then, poured out the story to them both.

"See? I told you, Kitty. You should have listened to me. Lance isn't some great and good guy you think he really is. Inside, he just steals, he cheats and he doesn't deserve someone as special as you." Jean was sitting beside Kitty on her bed.

Kurt was passing tissues to Kitty, "Here. Jean's right. What's the point?"

"The point is this." Kitty pulled the Star of David necklace from her neck, leaving only a cut.

Kitty dropped the necklace on the floor. She just knew they were so over.

* * *

Lance avalanched the house again.

"Man, that's the one-hundredth time tonight. What's with him?" Tabitha yelled, hoping Lance would hear.

"He's been like that since he came back from his walk with his pretty-Kitty." Toad said. More tremors.

"What happened?" Blob asked.

"I say he's gone from nuts to nuttier! Somebody, stop that before he tears this house apart and bury us alive!" Tabitha whined loudly.

"Ha! Leave it to me!" Pietro zipped upstairs. The closer he got to Lance's room, the shakier the ground under his feet became.

Knocks. "Lance?" Pietro asked, and then pushed the door open. It was almost depressing. Lance had torn the room totally apart.

The wallpaper was stripped off. The table and chair laid on the floor and the place was absolutely depressing. But what caught his eye most was the picture that laid on the ground. A picture of he and Kitty, smiling so happily in the picture. The frame was broken but the picture was Ok.

Pietro picked it up. "Lance?" he repeated. Lance was just sitting on his bed, with his hands buried in his face.

"Kitty gotcha mad right?" Pietro asked. "Figured that out since I found this." Pietro left the photo beside Lance.

"You know, sometimes, girls are really hard to impress. They just leave you guessing what they want, and…"

"Shut up!" Lance screamed, "You shut up and get your ass moving! Don't talk about Kitty like trash!" He made the ground shake.

"Man, you are even harder to impress!" Pietro slammed the door shut.

Lance gazed down at the picture of the smiling Kitty.

She was right. He was a hood. He felt so horrible too. Some guy he was anyways.

If he wanted to choose, he'd have kitty back any day.

Would this still be possible?

* * *

"I wonder if Kitty's coming down for breakfast." Scott said, as he set the table.

"Man, word spread and everyone knows what happened between Kitty and you-know-who." Bobby said.

Esther looked sad for Kitty, "But she's just skipping all her meals. I dunnoe, but what if she skips school next?"

"She's a school freak. She won't, rite?" Rogue said.

Kurt shrugged, "Isn't it hard to say now?"

Ray pointed outside, "Hey, there's Kitty. She's heading out of the gate already…with her school bag that is."

"Well, at least now we know what she doing and where she's going right?" Esther asked.

"Kitty's stupid, tryin to numb herself like not eating and stuff." Bobby said.

"Yeah, let's just hope I can catch up with her." Jean said and rushed out of the room, grabbing her bag too.

Scott yelled, "Jean! What about your sandwich?"

Jean called back, "Uh, eat it for me, will you?"

She dashed outside and hopped into her SUV. Then, she drove it out of the institute and caught Kitty sitting outside. She was crying and all her books were strewn out in front of her.

Jean stopped her car and got out. "Kitty?"

Kitty looked up and spotted Jean Grey looking at her. She immediately wiped her eyes and picked up her books and notes. "I'm fine," Kitty choked.

Jean opened the door of her SUV with her telekinesis. "Hop on. I'll give you a lift to Bayville High."

Kitty nodded and phase into her seat, settling down.

"You know Alvers is just a jerk. Why get mad at somebody like him?" Jean asked, as she drove.

Kitty stared out of the window, "I'm not, Ok?"

Jean chuckled, "That's when you can't fool a telepath, Kitty. I score in that."

"Just get out of my head, Jean."

"You know I care for you as a friend, Kitty. I'm just showing concern and I want you well."

Kitty shot back, "Don't bother about me. I'm just fine, see?"

It was pretty quiet for awhile. Kitty spotted her school in the front. "Drop me at the gate, Jean."

"Well, if you want any help…"

"I don't need help." Kitty said. She watched Jean's car drive off and thought about how horrible she'd been. Why did she have to do all this? All her friends weren't at fault. It was her problem.

Kitty felt someone touch her shoulder and spun back. Lance. He was the last person she wanted to see on earth.

"Don't touch me." Kitty said and started to walk off.

Lance caught up with her and blocked her way. "Kitty, listen. About last time, I…-."

"Forget last time. You and I are over. I've got nothing to with you and you don't have half a thing to do with me either."

Kitty felt so mean to Lance. But however, she had to be. She's finally seen all his true colors. And he realized she didn't wear the Star of David necklace anymore too.

"Listen to me, Kitty. I don't want this, I want us to…"

"Lance, how many times must I state that we're over? It's you who made us break-up. You and your stupid attitude. Like, get out of my way now, Lance."

"Yeah, leave her alone, shake-down!" Scott yelled from the back.

"Or eat spikes!" Evan growled.

Lance felt like rocking the place, "Try me." Kitty looked at all her friends, standing behind her. "Thanks guys, but I want to be alone." She gave Lance one last look and phased through him. Then, she ran away.

All the X-men gave Lance dirty looks. But he forced himself not to use his powers and blow his cover. What's the use of all this?

"Bad day?" Rogue said. She was the only one, which stayed behind.

"What do you know anyway? Nothing!" Lance said, leaning on the wall.

"More than ya do. Kitty still have feelings for you or else, she won't be crying all night. Do something and prove ya'. Man, where do ya brains go?" Rogue said, and walked off.

Lance looked at Rogue go. She probably wasn't lying.

"But what can someone as useless as me do?" Lance asked himself.

* * *

"She's still feeling rotten?" Scott asked.

Jean opened her eyes, "Yes. I've spotted her in the girls' bathroom. She won't come out for Lunch; she's just burying herself in work and study."

Scott shook his head, "But this won't do."

"Believe me, I've tried. She's just…not listening to me. She even told me stay out of he head this morning."

Scott cinged, "Man, to think she's one of the happy-go-lucky types like kurt."

"Used to be. We can't do anything if she won't eat."

"Thank god, she still bathes." Scott rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, but it still won't do. Nothing will do."

Scott nodded, "So, how's things between you and Duncan?"

"Not very good. He's just always…caring about himself. I know him, Scott. He'd rather be with his video games and friends than me. But how about you and Taryn?"

"Not good either. I broke off with her."

"But why?"

"Because…we don't fit together. I don't…really feel any connection with her, Jean. Not like…you know."

"You know what? Tell me." Jean urged.

"You know…like you."

Jean paused, "We really need to get things out between us."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, I like you too. You don't like Taryn, and I don't fit with Duncan. Aren't we a pretty good…pair?"

Scott smiled, "Tell me about it."

* * *

"Lance, stop staring already!" tabitha crept up on Lance, when she saw he had his eyes on a cartain kitty-Kat.

"Tab, are you crazy? If Kitty spots me looking at her like this, she'll have my life, got it?"

Tabitha sighed, "Hey, look, she's already broke-up with you so that's IT!"

"No, it's not!"

"Is too! And it won't be easy to go near her if she has so many X-bodyguards with her. I say you better give up."

"Tell you somethin' Tabitha. I won't give up."

"Your stinking attitude sucks, Lance. And it would be hard too. Don't say I didn't warn you cos I just did." Tabby strode off.

Lance stared at his own feet, when Kitty happened to walk by.

"Lance! Now you're stalking on me?" kitty shouted.

"No, it's not what you think."

"Lance, can you just stop it? It's just one stupid day and you've been following me non-stop. Can you just…?"

"I got it, Kitty. I'll stop following you. Your business is none of mine, cos' I'm officially out of your life. I just thought you loved me." He walked away from Kitty, making kitty feel so bad inside.

Kitty leaned against a locker, with tears spilling out. "I thought I did…"

Has she gone way too far already?

She really didn't want him out of her life.

This was insane! She wanted to stop this, to end it.

But how?

She had to know _how._

Inside, Kitty Pryde knew she had forgiven lance, but her brain and her body weren't doing as their told. Because of her strong pride…this was what she had became.

It was her fault. It was!

Kitty whispered the name she had loved so much…_Lance_…


	10. The final moment

"No luck?" Rogue met Jean coming out of Kitty and her shared room.

Jean shook her head, no. "She still won't eat a thing. I've even got her her favorite ice cream but the more she sees it, the more she cries. I'm at my wit's end, Rogue. There's nothing I can do."

Rogue said, "Maybe we should leave her alone. She's just a lil' worked up. She'll cool down."

"Let's hope so." Jean walked away.

Kitty stayed in her room, crying. She cried so much, she was wondering if she had dehydrated or not.

Kitty stood up and walked to her desk. The picture of she and Lance together laid there. It was a beautiful picture and she loved it. But her hand swept across and picking it up, she smashed it on the ground. A million pathetic pieces of glass shattered about and laid in front of her feet.

Kitty picked up a bigger and sharper piece and pierced her own wrist. Blood dripped out, drop after drop. Kitty started her cries again.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" kitty cried, as she hammered her fists on the wallpaper. "Why did you do this to me? I hate you, Lance. I really…hate…you."

Storm happened to pass by and heard every word of it. She hated to see Kitty doing this to herself. "Kitty? Can I come in?"

"Go away, Storm. I don't…wanna say anything."

"But it might make you feel better. Open up and we'll talk about all this, Kitty. Don't do anything foolish." Storm said.

Kitty walked to the door and opened it. "Storm?"

"Don't worry. I'll help you. We're a team, Kitty." Ororo stepped in to the room.

She froze on the spot as she saw the pieces of broken glass on the ground. One of them had blood on them, and it was fresh.

"Kitty did you or did you not?" Ororo asked, her white hair falling in front of her.

Kitty stretched her wrist out, and studied the calm yet shocked expression of Storm's. "I don't care, Storm."

"You should." Storm said. Using her powers, she created a mini-hurricane, which swept up all the broken pieces. "I believe this belongs to you, Kitty." Storm pulled out the picture and threw the mess into the bin under Kitty's desk.

"I hate him and I don't ever want to see him again!" Kitty shouted and looked away in shame.

Storm sat down next to Kitty on her bed, "Kitty, if you didn't have any feelings towards Lance, you wouldn't have cried every single day, locked yourself in your room and you also won't cut yourself for him."

Kitty looked down at her bleeding wrist, "I don't know why Strom. I just…"

"I understand, Kitty. Love can be really painful. After all, you were an X-man and Lance is the leader of the Brotherhood. But ask yourself, do you love him?"

"I don't know, Ororo. I'm not sure."

"Well, that's something I can't help you. But you have to ask yourself. After so much you two have been through, I'd say yes." Storm gave Kitty a warm smile and left her in her room.

_But ask yourself, do you love him?_

Kitty picked up the picture of her and Lance together. They were so happy then. If she really loved him, she'd accept his faults and his mistakes. Hugging the picture, she answered Storm's question.

_Yes._

The only problem was, how could she say it to him? After how she ignored him…it would be impossible.

* * *

"Is he still erupting in there?" Toad asked, wiping a boogie on the wall.

Boom-Boom had earphones hanging round her neck as she played with hair, "Yeah. She totally blew up on him. You guys should have seen it, as I snuck back to see what's he gonna do and she was like: Lance, leave me alone. We are officially over. Ha!"

"Lance got it bad. I ain't into him, but I don't wanna see him do this to himself. He suffers and we suffer the stupid crackin plaster." Blob said, his eyes glued to "The Powerpuff Girls" on the TV.

"Maybe I'll try to say something." Tabby got up from her seat and went upstairs.

Pietro sighed, "Man, she is SO askin for trouble. He'll make her butt fly outta this house."

Tabby still wanted to take her chances. If she can get Lance to calm down, she'll live an easier life and so will the house too.

Tabitha blasted open the door with a cherry bomb. "Hiya, Lance. Don't mind if I drop by." She said as she came in.

The room was worse than before. The place was a huge mess and it was really dark too. Usually, she always thought Lance was he easiest to live with. He occasionally packed up the house on his own, got them food and such and even lent her his jeep whenever she wanted to hang out with Amara. (Ok, so she didn't really ask him.)

"Get your ass out!" Lance shouted at her. He looked horrible, and he looked like he had been crying too. He was just trying to hide it.

"Lance, get a grip. Our lives are turned totally upside and down all cos of you. And I always thought you were tough. I think you're crazy to let Kitty turn you into this. I mean, you guys would never have been happy together. She an X-man and you? C'mon, you're part of the Brotherhood. You and her will never fit, even in a thousand years, and-."

"Shut up! You don't know half a thing! I can't go on without her. I have no family, no one but her, do you understand?" Lance avalanche the floorboards.

Tabitha was certainly taken back. "Fine, I'm outta here. But let me remind you that you still got me and the rest of the jokers down there which you call friends."

Slam, went the door. Lance dropped down on the ground.

Kitty probably wasn't feeling this. She probably wasn't so as in love with him as he was for her. She's probably having fun now. Yeah, he could already picture it. She was talking on the phone with one of her classmates, having pillow-fights with Kurt and Jubilee and laughing at some comedy program.

And here he was, all alone, suffering in silence with nobody he could truly talk to while she had a dozen and more true pals, which would stand by her. He was in his own, dark room, just enjoying the great mess he just erupted and his own tears falling down.

It's been so long since he cried and he was doing it now. He was crying over someone that he loved and had left him.

He was nothing but a hood and she was right. She'll find somebody better which would give her what she wants. He'll be someone fantastic, like maybe the president's son and he'd have money, brains and lots of talent. She could have her pick instead of being stuck with him, someone without a thing.

He'd just be there to see her happy, be there to see her live her life off without any worries. And he'd be happy for her.

God, dammit, was he nuts or what? She hasn't even completed high school yet and he's already thinking that far.

But as far as he's concerned, he and Kitty were finished…

* * *

"Kitty, are you cured or what?" Jean said, as she sat beside Kitty on the dinner table.

"No, just something I figured out." Kitty said. She was already eating and color was drifting back to her face.

"Ok, Storm. What did you knock into Shadowcat's head?" Jean laughed.

Kitty passed a dirty look to Jean. "Jean, please! Stop going into my head! I didn't like that."

"Oh, really? Sorry, cos I didn't realize it." Jean laughed.

Scott said, "Storm, really. What did you tell Kitty? I mean, all of us but our efforts were zilch. What amazing theory did you tell her?"

"What I told Kitty remains a secret between me and her. Sorry Scott and Jean, I advise you to stop using Telepathy because you won't succeed into prying into my head." Storm winked at Kitty.

* * *

"I'm getting out for some fresh air," Lance lied through his teeth. He put on his vest and slammed the door on his way out through the front door.

All of the Brotherhood members gave each other weird looks. What was it with him? One minute ago, he was holed up in his room and he next moment was _I'm getting out for some fresh air_?

Insane…but at least, it was better than him erupting off the hook non-stop.

* * *

"Storm, I wanna head out for awhile." Kitty said, buttoning her jacket on.

Strom looked up from her novel. "It's pretty late Kitty. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just want to get things straight. After all, all this insanity is driving me up to the wall. I just need to get out for awhile, to get "in-touch" with everything I've missed. Like…um…"

"Music-stores?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda'. How did you know?"

Storm turned a page of her book, "the advertisement for the new CD of Carrie Underwood. Her new album was just out."

Kitty grinned. "Wow! You don't even have to be a telepath to know me. But I won't be long."

"Get going then. Don't expect me to be your personal body-guard. Just make it back on time."

"Got it, Storm. Need anything?"

"No."

Kitty laughed and phased through some walls and a door.

And she was out.

The night was cold and chilly. Kitty hugged herself, wondering why she even took a step out of that institute. Well, too late to turn back anyway. She was already reaching. There weren't many on the streets at all. This was stupid, Kitty told herself.

She pushed open the music store's doors. There was the cashier, half falling asleep while chewing her bubble gum, an old man just browsing through some older CDs and a couple at the corner, just looking at each other and smiling secretly to themselves.

Kitty felt sad all of a sudden. What, now she's actually thinking of her and _Lance_ together? They were, after all, once like this. They enjoyed their sweet relationship between her, the A star vegetarian and the bad-boy. It was fun and she liked it too. She loved spending time with him, hearing him crack jokes and hugging him to death.

Kitty looked away to the "C" section. Empty of Carrie's CDs.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where are Carrie Underwood's CDs?" Kitty asked the cashier.

"Last one just sold out. Come back tomorrow, miss," she yawned, all the pink stuff in her mouth and stuck between all her yellowish teeth. Kitty almost wondered how she actually got the job. The manager must be either blind or dumb.

Sighing, Kitty didn't want to move. At least the CD store had more warmth than the outside. God, outside could snitch someone bald! If only Storm had came with her, at least she'd have some hair left to go back to the institute.

Bummer.

Lance parked his jeep along the roadside. He didn't have anywhere to go. It was a boring night and he _was_ hoping to go somewhere quiet for once, instead of his usual hangout at discos, pubs and that sucking brotherhood boarding house. Well, some leader he made.

Lance pushed open the door. The tiny bell above made a sound. Scanning through the people…the old man, the couple kissing, the already sleeping cashier and the girl with her back towards him.

Impossible.

"Kitty?" Lance asked himself. It was way too much of a coincidence already. Out of so many places in Bayville, she had to be here? Oh god…

Kitty turned to see who came in. Must be some freaking lady who's just as cold as me, kitty thought.

Her thoughts raced through her head when she saw who was that. Unbelievable.

They were both just _staring_ at each other. Practically.

The last person kitty thought she might see was actually there.

God must be playing a trick on her. Of all the places in the whole of Bayville, he had to appear here? Oh gosh…

Lance pushed his hands right to the bottom of his jeans. The jeans kitty gave him for Christmas. The one that was holes-free.

Come on, you big idiot, say something! She's just standing in front of you and what are you doing?

"Hi." Lance said.

Kitty nodded, "Yeah, hi." She didn't sound very thrilled to see him. If this had been before their fight, she would've been so happy to see him, that she **will **hug him to death. In this case, not a chance…

Lance didn't know what to say either. Now, this was really stupid…and then he remembered.

"I know you don't want to see me. I'll be…going…" Lance said and turned away.

Kitty remembered what she had said_. "Lance, this is the real you isn't it? You steal, you lie and you're a total hood!"_

No, she sucked more than he did. She shouldn't have said all this. She was the biggest fool ever.

"Lance, wait!" Kitty called after him.

Lance stopped dead in his tracks. But what can he say? He was the worst person on Earth and he was rotten. Kitty probably just wanted to scold him again and make him feel worst than ever.

But he didn't move.

Kitty caught up to him.

"Can we talk?"

Lance nodded, but he still kept quiet.

* * *

They found themselves at lookout point. It was a place almost everyone knew. It was a quiet and peaceful place; great for talks like the one Kitty and Lance were about to have.

Kitty actually felt pretty good. It's been quite a while since she sat in Lance's Jeep already. Sure, it wasn't as good-looking as Scott's car or as spacious as Jean's SUV but at least he was proud of it. To him, his jeep was like his second wife, something he truly owned. He loved it.

"Uh, Lance…I just wanted to…uh…"Kitty didn't know how to put it.

Lance cut in, "I know what you want to say. You think I've been following you again, right? I'm just telling you I'm not. If there's nothing else, I'm going back now."

"No, wait." Kitty grabbed on Lance's arm. More flashbacks _"I was wrong about you, Lance. My parents, Scott, Jean and all the rest were right. How stupid I've been to stick with somebody just like you. We are so through!"_

Kitty let go almost immediately, just as Lance turned back.

Kitty remembered what he said. _"Right, I'll never be good enough for you!"_

She didn't want them to break-up. She felt like showing everyone that even people from exactly opposite backgrounds can fit together.

"Lance!" Kitty hugged Lance with tears spilling down, "Lance, I don't want us to end this way. Please…"

Everything was so sudden. She thought Lance would push her away. She thought he would tell her it's all over. She thought he would really walk out of her life forever.

She thought too much.

Lance just stared down at her. It was dark but he felt her. The girl he loved so much was just there. Hugging him.

Kitty felt a pair of arms hug her back. It felt really good.

"Lance…I'm sorry. I over-reacted that day. I really didn't want us like this. Please, give me a chance."

"No." Lance answered.

Kitty pulled away from him, "what?"

Lance grabbed Kitty's hand. "I want you to give _us_ a chance. Give me a chance."

Lance felt a weird "scar" or cut at her wrist. "Kitty, what's this?" Lance asked.

Kitty pulled her hand back. "I…cut myself accidentally, Ok?"

"Or was it because of me?" Lance wanted to know.

She kept quiet. So many things had happened recently. "Yes."

Lance pulled her closer. He knew she was shivering from the cold weather. But he had one more thing to say.

"Kitty, I know I've hurt you. I didn't mean it. I want us together like before. I want us to be happy. I never said this to anyone but you. I love you, Kitty. I really do."

Kitty smiled and from her pocket, she pulled out the Star of David necklace. "I've always carried it with me. I was waiting for this moment."

She pushed it to Lance's hand. He knew she wanted him to put it on for her.

And he did.

"Kitty, I…"

Rain started pouring down on them. "Oh great." Kitty phased into Lance's Jeep.

Lance hopped in too. The rain was getting harder and the wind was strong. "I'll get you back to the institute first!" Lance shouted.

He drove really fast, and he was lucky he didn't skid off the road or something.

"Lance, we're both soaked!" kitty said as she got out from his Jeep.

"I swear I'll get a cover for that Jeep someday." Lance apologized.

"Lance, did I tell you how much I loved you?" Kitty said.

"Huh?"

"Kitty!" Jean yelled.

Kitty turned around and saw Jean, Storm and Scott rush out, all with umbrellas. "Where were you?" Scott asked.

He turned even madder when he saw Lance. "Alvers! You actually dare show your face here? After what you did to Kitty?"

"No, Scott. Let's just head back to the institue. I'll explain everything."

Kitty started to walk away.

And then she turned back.

"Kitty?" Jean wanted to stop her.

"No. See?" Storm stopped Jean.

Kitty rushed towards Lance.

And she kissed him.

In front of Scott, Jean and Storm.

Touching Lance's face gently, Kitty said, "I don't want to lose you anymore. I…"

Lance looked down at her, drenched and soaked to the skin.

"I promise you wouldn't."

He bent down a little to kiss her.

Slowly.

When they pulled away, they just gazed into each other's eyes.

And they whispered:

_I love you._

Nothing would ever separate them anymore.

* * *

* * *

Ok, how was it? I was pretty pleased when i finished this "Masterpiece." Hmmm...dunnoe' what to say anymore. 2 months of work in this...sigh. Loved it big time. But I'll do more Lance and Kitty fics. Oh god, love em so much! They look so cute 2gether!

Didn't really like my ending though but couldn't think of anything else, so I had to stick with this. Sorry that I made Scott and jean look like some kind of "Anti-Lance" people. I like Jean butKitty rocks more. Oh well...

* * *


End file.
